The Lost Get Found
by misscalliblack
Summary: Hermione had the worst summer of her life. Will she be able to find what was lost? Will she ever be anything more than the dark lord's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

The summer was finally over and she couldn't wait to hit the ground running. She wanted to run as far away as she could and never look back. Hermione Granger had the worst summer of her life; she was humiliated by her ex-boyfriend, found out some life changing news, and experienced many traumatic events and she couldn't wait to forget it all.

Hermione was the first off the train once they reached the platform. Her sixth year was finally over, she had a loving boyfriend, and her family was moving into a new house! "HEY Hermione! Wait up" cried Ginny "hey gin what's up?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to come stay the summer at the burrow?" "Gin you know I would love too but I'm moving. But you are more than welcome to come stay with me once we get settled in" "That would be awesome! And we have so much to talk about!" "Ok I'll let you know as soon as we move in!" they both hugged and went towards their separate families. Hermione was almost to her parents when she heard someone else calling her. "Mione were you going to leave without telling your best friends goodbye?" said Harry "of course not Harry" she said as she turned to face them. "So Mione what are your plans for the summer?" asked Ron "well my family is moving then your sister and I are going to hang out, but after that I'm free! What are you boys doing for the summer?" "Ron and I are hanging out at the burrow" answered Harry "I was hoping my beautiful girlfriend would meet me someday in Hogesmade for lunch or dinner?" said Ron "Oh Ronald you are too much and I will defiantly meet you for dinner after I get settled into my new house!" Hermione replied. They had been dating for a little over three months now. "Well boys I must go my parents are waiting" "alright Hermione. See you around" said Harry. "Goodbye fair maiden" said Ron as he kissed the back of her hand. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she walked over to her parents and gave them a hug. Then they left for their soon to be old family home. The ride to the house was very calm and uneventful; there was your basic how's life talk but that's about it.

"Hermione darling we left you to pack up your room. We didn't know what you wanted to take and what you wanted to throw out. Be aware of time we are leaving for Wiltshire tomorrow at noon. Please be ready to leave we can't keep your aunt Isabella waiting." Said Anne Granger as the family walked in to the house. "Yes ma'am. I'll be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning" replied Hermione. "You always were the perfect daughter" said Hermione's dad as Hermione was walking up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. As Hermione was packing she couldn't help but notice that not only did her belongings seem to have multiplied but her parents were acting really strange. And the more she packed the more memories from her childhood came back. It was now around midnight and Hermione had successfully packed all of her clothes and shoes, most of her books and movies, and a few odds and ends. 'Wow' she thought 'where did all this stuff come from! I only have twelve more hours to pack and I still have so much more to pack. I might as well put on some music to help this packing go faster.' Hermione then walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom and plugged her iPhone into the speakers and randomly selected a song. The song started playing and Hermione decided since she was the only person on the second floor that she was going to jam out. So Hermione is jamming out to Backstreet Boys' If You Want it to be Good Girl and she is singing along as she starts to pack up her bathroom. As she packs she starts to dance as well then she begins to sing. Hermione is having a blast packing, by this point in time it is around three in the morning, so she decides to go down stairs to the kitchen and make her something to snack on and then finish packing. Hermione creeps down the stairs trying not to wake her parents and she quietly walks into the kitchen. Hermione is about to walk over to the counter to grab an apple when she heard her parents having a hushed discussion. "Richard I can't keep living like this" "I know Anne but it's only for a few more hours. Hopefully she will be finished early and we can get back sooner" "I guess that will have to do" Anne said. After hearing this Hermione couldn't help but wonder what her parents had been talking about, she decided to finish packing and ask questions at a more decent hour and headed back up stairs to her room. Hermione had been packing since the scene she overheard in the kitchen her iPhone was still playing and she was still having fun. Hermione had almost all of her belongings packed the only things left were the sentimental things like pictures. As Hermione was walking towards her dresser the song You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker came on. 'Perfect song for packing all these pictures' she thought. As she packed memories of the past came flooding back to her. She picked up a picture from the end of her first year of Harry, Ron, and herself and she couldn't help but think of how far their friendship has come. 'I really don't know what I would have done without them these past few years and the boy have grown up so much. Now Ron and I are dating and things have never been more perfect' she thought as she put the pictures of her Hogwarts memories in the box. Next to go in the box was all of her family and pre -Hogwarts pictures and memories. She then picked up a picture of the first beauty pageant she had ever been in and the crown she had won. She couldn't shake the beaming smile or the feeling of accomplishment as she flashed back to last summer. She had two pictures left to pack then she would be completely finished packing. The first picture was of her and her late uncle. Her uncle was lifting her up to get an Easter egg when she was about three. Hermione couldn't remember putting that picture in her room but the memories that the picture sparked were heartbreaking. Her uncle had died at the end of the school year last year. His death had affected her greatly and no one even noticed the change in her usually upbeat personality. Hermione decided that she needed to move one and quickly put the photo in the box. The last picture she picked up was of her, a little blond haired boy, and a little brown haired boy playing in a sandbox when they were about five. Hermione had no memory of this picture but she simply shrugged it off and packed the picture and sealed the box. 'Finally' she thought 'seventeen years of my life packed up and ready to be shipped off.' She started to yawn 'goodness, what time is it? It's only five O'clock I guess I could go to sleep for a little' she thought as she walked over to her bed.

Four hours later Anne walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Hermione darling, are you packed and ready to go?" she asked as she gently shook Hermione awake. "What time is it?" replied a sleepy Hermione. "It's nine in the morning. Are you all packed?" "Yes ma'am" "that's my girl. What time did you get to sleep?" "A few hours ago. But it's whatev I'll just sleep in the car" "ok dear I'll go down and tell your father that you are packed and ready to go, so he can have the movers load your stuff! Oh and Hermione make sure you wear the outfit I laid out for you" "I will mom" Hermione replied as her mother shut the bedroom door. 'That was a little strange' she thought but brushed it off as she went to get dressed. Hermione picked up the sundress her mother had laid out for her and started to get ready to leave. She put her hair up into a pony tail that curled into one ringlet towards the end of her hair. She then took the piece of the hot pink ribbon her mother had also laid out for her. She then put on a tan colored eye shadow and a pink gloss, and all that was left to put on was her dress and shoes. She started to admire the dress as she picked it up to put it on. The dress was a white halter top with a V-shaped neckline, it had a hot pink satin bow around the waist, and from the waist down the dress was sprinkled with chocolate brown, baby pink, hot pink, and rose pink flowers. 'Wow' she thought 'this dress is absolutely beautiful'. She then put on the chocolate brown peep-toe pumps with a love knot on the top that her mother had also left out for her. She then found a note that her mother left for her

'Darling when you are dressed come down for breakfast and your father will take care of all the boxes. Hope you like the dress. ~ Mom'

'Well I guess this is the last time I will ever be in this room again' Hermione thought as she left her room and walked down stairs. As Hermione walked down the steps of the house for the last time she couldn't help but get really excited. She was moving into a new house and she was going to visit Aunt Bella. Hermione started to walk towards where the car usually was but stopped when she noticed it wasn't there "Mom, where is the car?" "Hermione it's at the end of the driveway". Hermione looked to where her mother said the car was and was shocked. "Mom why is there a limo at the end of the driveway?" "How else are we supposed to get to Wiltshire? We can't walk there" "But a limo?" "Hermione just get in the limo and stop asking questions" "yes mother". Hermione got in the limo and they started to drive off "WAIT! Where is Dad?" "Hermione he went on ahead to the estate. Now what did I say about asking questions" "I'm sorry mother" and with that they were on their way to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione darling wake up we're here" said Hermione's mother as they were pulling up to their new house. "Oh My God! Where are we? Whose house is this? This can't be Aunt Bella's house!" exclaimed Hermione. "This is not Isabella's house, it's our new estate and we are in Wiltshire. Now go freshen up so we can go visit you Aunt Bella" said Hermione's mother. Hermione did as her mother told her and went inside. 'This is incredible' Hermione thought as she walked into the foyer 'I have never seen half of this stuff in my life!' She had only made it a little ways into the manor when a man dressed in a black tuxedo walked up to her "Miss Hermione how may I assist you?" "Um yes please Mr.…" "Vimes but please no formalities" "Oh ok, Vimes where is the nearest place to freshen up?" "Follow me." Vines took her through lavishly decorated rooms and down a long hallway to a washroom that would be fit for the queen. "Wow! Thank you very much." She said as Vimes walked away. Hermione fixed her hair and makeup then went to find her mother. "Mother" Hermione called. "In here darling" her mother called in return. Hermione walked into the room she heard her mother in and was shocked at the beauty in the room. Her mother was sitting in a white wicker swing in the sunroom that was decorated in lily pink and emerald green with pale yellow and white accents. "Are you ready to go see Isabella?" Hermione's mother asked. "Yes ma'am." "Then let's go" she said as she walked outside into a lavish garden. "Mum where are you going the car is the other way" "Hermione we aren't taking the car we are taking the carriage" Hermione silently walked to the stables and gasped at the sight in front of her. She was looking at a shiny black carriage with silver details and four American white horses. She climbed into the carriage and they were off to Aunt Bella's.

After what seemed like hours they had finally arrived at Aunt Bella's estate. Hermione and her mother walked up to the manor and knocked on the door. They were greeted by Isabella's butler and were promptly taken to the garden where Isabella was. When the trio arrived to the garden Isabella was tending to her lilies. "Aunt Bella!" exclaimed Hermione. "That couldn't be my favorite niece now would it" Isabella as she stood and walked over to Hermione and her mother. "Isabella you look great! How have you been?" asked Hermione's mother. "Anne look at you, you look absolutely wonderful and I have been great. How was the move?" "Well we finally moved in all we have left to do is a little unpacking. You'll have to come over for dinner one night!" "I most defiantly will! Hermione dear how has school been? It's your last year correct?" "Yes it is Aunt Bella and it has been absolutely wonderful!" "That's good. Shall we have so tea?" "Tea would be wonderful" replied Anne as they walked back into the manor. "Bella how is your son doing? This is his last year in school too correct?" Anne inquired after looking at a family portrait. "Yes this is his last year and he can wait for it to be over" replied Bella "Hermione do you remember your cousin Blaise?" "No I don't think so" "Well would you like to meet him he is around here somewhere" "That would be lovely Aunt Bella" replied Hermione. "BLAISE!" yelled Isabella "Ma'am?" Blaise replied as he walked into the room. "Sweetheart do you remember your cousin Hermione?" Blaise then turned to look at his cousin "Granger!" he exclaimed "Zabini!" she exclaimed back. "Well apparently you two have met" said Isabella. "Blaise why don't you give Hermione a tour of the manor." "Do I have to?" "Excuse me?" "I mean yes ma'am it would be my pleasure" "Hermione darling run along now" "Mother please don't make me I'm begging you!" "Hermione what did I say?" "Yes mother" and with that the two teens walked out if the sitting room for a tour of the manor.

In the Sitting Room: "Anne have you told her anything yet?" "No I haven't had a chance to. But I will tonight over dinner." "You better tell her soon before she figures it all out. She is a smart girl." "I know Bella and she has already started to ask questions. I just don't know what to say! I can't just come out and say it." "What if I come over and help you?" "I would hate for her to be mad at the both of us but I think you are on to something." "Oh pish posh she could never be made at her favorite aunt." "I guess you're right. It's settled then she will know tonight. Should I owl Uncle Albus maybe he could help us out too?" "I think it would be a good idea and he could also help her out when they go back to Hogwarts." "May I borrow your owl?" "I'm shocked you asked and of course you may. Maybe we will see the kids along the way to the owlery."

During the Manor tour: "So Blaise how has your summer been?" "Don't pretend we're friends Granger. I know you would rather gouge your eyes out with a rusty spoon than spend an afternoon with a Slytherin." "I was just trying to make a conversation no need to be rude and defensive." "Yeah whatever" "So where are we going?" "You are going to the gardens while I go to the quidditch pitch" "Oh okay, what's there to do in the gardens?" "Nothing really but I know you wouldn't want to fly around the pitch" "Actually I would rather go flying. Will you help me?" "Why in the world would Gryffindor's golden girl, who might I add is scared of flying, want to go flying?" "I just need a change of scenery and I would really like to try flying again. Harry and Ron were never the best people to fly with considering they were always practicing." "Fine you can come flying this once and you're gonna need help so I guess this once I could help you. If you ever tell anyone about this…" "I know and the same goes for you. No matter how horrible I am, got it?" "Shake on it" At this point Blaise and Hermione shook hands and headed for the broom shed. Blaise helped her pick out a beginners broom and was teacher her how to mount it. "Hover your hand over the stick and say up. This may take a few times but don't get discouraged cause brooms can feel the emotions of its rider." "Ok. Here goes nothing. Up!" the broom shot right up to her hovering hand. "Wow! I have never seen that done before on the first try. Malfoy didn't even get it that quick." "Eww don't ever compare me to that prick ever again. But I guess I can take it as a compliment for now." "Next mount the broom and let's try kicking off'" Hermione did as she was told and got the broom off the ground fairly quickly considering she was a beginner. Blaise was shocked at the pace she moved and was now watching her as she flew steady circles around the pitch. "Hey Granger! How would you like to play a game of catch the Quaffle?" "Sure but are you sure I'll be able to after just learning how to fly?" "I am more than sure you will be able to pick it up. Let's play!" With that the two teens were playing and having a great time until their mothers joined them outside.

In the owlery:

Dear Uncle Albus,

Isabella and I are telling her tonight. We would appreciate it if you would stop by and try to help us with the damage control. If you can make it we are having dinner at 6 and telling her after. You are more than welcome to have dinner with us as well.

Hope you can make, Anne

"Well now it's all up to him." "You know Uncle Albus will be there he always asks about you and Hermione." "I know. And I am so glad to be back!" "Let's go find the kids" Anne opened the window to send Isabella's owl and heard laughter "Well I think I found them" she said and closed the window. "Oh my! What was he thinking taking her out to the pitch? Can Hermione fly?" "Not that I know of but she seems to be doing fine" "that boy I swear all he thinks about is quidditch." The sisters set off towards the pitch making idle chit chat on the way there.

At the Pitch: the teens had finally stopped playing and were not sitting in the stands talking "Blaise I never expected you to be this nice for a Slytherin" "Well Granger there is a lot you don't know about us" "are you trying to tell me that everyone in your house is as nice as you are" "NO! I'm just saying there is more than meets the eye I guess" "ok cryptic message aside…" "Blaise Evander Zabini what in the world do you think you were doing bringing poor Hermione out to the pitch!" "I guess we got caught" Blaise whispered to Hermione "Aunt Bella its ok it was my idea, I saw the pitch and asked Blaise if he would teach me to fly" "you lie just like your mother did at your age but since you aren't hurt I guess I can let this go but only this time" Isabella said sternly. "Yes ma'am" replied the teens. "Now that that's over Hermione dear it's time to go home." "But mom we just got here" "Now young lady" "ok bye Blaise and Aunt Bella" Hermione said somberly. Anne bid her adieus and they left for their own Manor. "Blaise we need to talk about something" "what is it mama?" …

At Hermione's manor: the duo walked into the manor and Anne told Hermione to wash up for dinner for it was now 5:30pm. As Hermione disappeared from sight an owl swooped down and landed of the arm of the chair Anne was sitting in.

Dear Anne

Of course I will come help!

Uncle Albus


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh thank god' thought Anne 'I hope they get here soon.' Vimes came into the room "Mrs. there is a Mr. Albus and a Mrs. Isabella here to see you" "send them in" the guest walked into the sitting room where Anne was waiting. "Uncle Albus it has been far too long!" "Yes my dear it has. Now where is my darling grand-niece?" "She is washing up for dinner shall we wait in the dining room?" "That would be lovely" answered Isabella. Anne sent Vimes to fetch Hermione as the trio made their way into the dining room. "Anne I told Blaise after you left" "what did he say?" "He was shocked and ran into the manor and hasn't come out of his room yet" "oh dear if that is any indication of how she will take it…" "Professor? Aunt Bella? Nice to see you" "Hermione dear come sit" Anne said as Hermione walked towards them. Dinner appeared after Hermione sat down and they ate in silence each secretly dreading what is coming after dinner. As they finished their dessert they moved into a sitting room. "Hermione dear, we have something to tell you" Said Anne "what is it?" Hermione replied "Well sweetheart you are a Pure-blooded witch" "I kind of figured that much with Blaise being a pure-blooded wizard" "Hermione you are from a very powerful line of witches and wizards on the light side and your mother is my niece" said Albus "so that makes me your grand-niece …" "you are also from a line of dark wizards…" continued Albus. At this Hermione was shocked not only was she a pureblood but she was from both light and dark sides and it didn't make any sense. "How can that be?" she asked. "Well" her mother started "your real father was one of the most powerful dark wizards" "wait a minute was so that means he died?" "No he isn't dead. He was defeated when you were a baby but he is regaining his strength and power" "you make my father sound like Voldemort" Said Hermione. "Well darling" said Isabella "he is" "hold on did you just say that Voldemort is my real father!" "Yes dear" replied her mother 'she is taking this a lot better than I expected her too' the trio of adults thought. "Hermione you realize that you last name has never been Granger. Uncle Albus and I changed it after your father was defeated by the Potter boy. Your last name is Riddle and we also cast a glamor charm on you that will be gone by tomorrow morning. You cannot tell anyone of this or your father will be here to collect what is his. Blaise knows so if you need someone your age to talk to you can go to him." Said Uncle Albus "may I tell Ginny Weasley? She is my best girlfriend and I would really like to have someone to talk to that has known me for longer than a day" "if you really think you must but she has to swear to not tell a soul" said Anne "thank you so much mommy! May she come to the manor?" "Yes she may" "I'll go owl her now" said Hermione as she let the sitting room to go to the owlery. "Anne how do you think she is taking it?" "I think she is either hiding how she feels and tomorrow all hell will break loose or she is in shock." The three adults began planning how to reveal their relative to the wizarding world that she is who she is. Little did they know that their whole conversation was overheard by the one person that they didn't want to hear it.

In the owlery: Hermione found a desk with parchment and ink as well as her very own wax seal. She began to write her letter to Ginny

Ginny

I have so much to tell you! Want to come to my new house/manor tomorrow and do want to stay the week with me? You cannot tell anyone about this and tell everyone I said Hello.

Hermione

She sealed the letter and tied it to her new owl's leg and sent him to deliver one of the most important letters of her life. She than began another letter to Blaise.

Dear Cousin

Sorry for all the problems this news may have caused you but I would like to invite you over to the manor tomorrow for tea at around noon?

Your Cousin Hermione

Hermione then did the same to his letter that she did to Ginny's and sent another owl. After she sent the owls she went to her room to get ready for bed. She had had a long day filled with learning all kinds of new things. When she was about to settle into bed she heard a tapping on the window. She got her reply for Ginny:

Hermione

I would love to come over tomorrow and stay the week with you! I can't wait to hear what it is!

Ginny

Hermione then wrote a reply to Ginny that she would meet her in Diagon Alley at 1 and they would come back to the manor together. As she was sending Ginny's reply, the owl she sent to Blaise came back with his reply.

Hermione

I'll see you at noon and don't worry about me you have bigger problems on your hands than I do

Blaise

Hermione smiled at the letter and then became really confused as she reread the part about bigger problems 'I wonder what that means? I guess I will ask him tomorrow' she thought as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got out of her bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower without looking in the mirror. After she got out of the shower she noticed it was 11am and that Blaise would be there in an hour. She started to dry herself off and wipe the steam off of her bathroom mirror. Hermione screamed when she noticed her reflection. Her glamor charm had worn off and she was now 5'7 compared to her earlier 5'5, she now had a fully developed body and very slender, she had tan skin, dark blonde hair, and piercing sky blue eyes. 'Wow talk about superficial. Oh well I better work it' she thought as she started to get dressed and put on her makeup. Before she knew it was time to meet Blaise for tea, she found him sitting in the sunroom look out to the back gardens. "Good afternoon" she said as she sat down on the bay window seat beside him. "Wow" he said "you look amazing!" "Thanks" "How are you taking all this?" "its different, but the way I look at it is I can either accept it or I can sulk about it because nothing is going to change who I am and what has happened" "Wow Hermione spoken like a true Love" "wait a minute I am related to the Love family?" "Hermione our mothers were two of the famous Love children. My mother told me about how she and Aunt Anne would fight alongside Uncle Albus and the Order." "So were they part of the order?" "No uncle Albus didn't want them to fight but they did anyway" "what happened to the rest of the Love children or I guess the rest of our Aunts and our Uncle?" "Um I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to tell you, so I would have to say ask your mother" "but why can't you tell me?" Hermione said angrily "because of the curse" "what curse?" "Shit Hermione I've said too much. Can we drop this please?" "No I want to know!" as she said her eyes changed colors to a magnificent shade of violet and her hair started to turn black. "Hermione I can't tell you or something bad will happen and it will be more than your hair and eyes changing color" "huh?" he then handed her a mirror as her colors were returning to normal. "Wow" she said "yeah" was all he could come up with. "Miss Hermione it is 12:45" said Vimes "thank you Vimes" she said as he left the room "Blaise I have to go to Diagon Alley to meet Ginny would you like to come?" "Sure I know if I didn't and I let you go alone you would probably floo back to Riddle Manor without a second thought" "Am I that easy to read?" "Yeah but we'll work on it." He said as the flooed to Diagon Alley.

As the duo walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley Hermione Turned to Blaise "What if she hates me know and what if she doesn't recognize me and what about Harry and Ron?" "Hermione you have got to calm down! She won't hate you no one can and she isn't going to recognize you because she doesn't know yet. Just sit back and relax till she gets here." Blaise lead the way to the Three Broomsticks and Hermione couldn't help but notice all the people who were openly gawking at her. "Blaise I don't think I can handle this! People keep staring at us…" "Hermione you are the only Love heiress of course they are staring at you! And I have never heard a tale of the former Hermione Granger not being able to handle anything. So show some of the Gryffindor bravery and come on" "I guess you're right" she said as they walked into the pub. "Hey Hermione isn't that Weasley?" "Ron? Where?" Blaise pointed to a secluded table towards the back of the pub. "Who is he with?" asked Hermione "Its looks like Astoria Greengrass. Come one let's get a better look" he said as they walked closer to their table (silently thanking god for Hermione's removed glamor charm). Sure enough Ron Weasley was sitting at a table with Astoria Greengrass and as the duo passed Ron chose that moment to lean in and passionately kiss Astoria. Hermione was beyond pissed and Blaise knew it. If it hadn't been for Blaise's sharp reflexes Hermione would have killed Ron right there and then. Blaise grabbed her before she could reach her wand so Hermione settled for screaming at a seemingly innocent Ron. "How could you! You fucking bastard! I thought I meant something to you!" "Excuse me? Who in the hell are you?" Ron started to scream confusedly. "Oh I don't know maybe you girlfriend!" "Wait a minute my girlfriend… Hermione?" "The one and only ass hole!" "What happened to you and why are you with this Slytherin scum?" at this Hermione's eyes changed from sky blue to ruby red, Blaise let Hermione go (her skin felt as if it was on fire), Astoria looked like she was going to be sick, and Ron was infuriated. "This Slytherin 'scum' is my cousin and as for why I look like this it is none of you concern anymore!" "Hermione you need to calm down or people will start to notice and figure things out" Blaise whispered into her ear. Hermione turned to him "What are you talking about?" Blaise handed her a mirror and with a horrified gasp she dropped the mirror and is shattered on the floor. Ron was beyond terrified but Hermione's next move literally made him piss his pants. Hermione mentally cursed him with a bat boogey hex and gave him hideous boils that spelled out cheater on his forehead. Blaise had to forcefully drag her away but not before she got in the last word "Oh btdubs Weasley we are done and never speak to me again!"

Ginny was walking through the door as Blaise was dragging Hermione out. "Ginny come on" Hermione said as Blaise released her. "Hermione?" "Yes it's me but I can't talk now" "Prove it" "your favorite color is apple green even though you tell everyone its pink" "Hermione! What's going on and what just happened?" "Ginny I promise to give you the play by play but we have to go now!" said Blaise. "Trust me" he added as an afterthought. "Fine but you have a lot of explaining to do and you better be glad that I'm your best friend" the trio then flooed back to Love Manor.

"Hermione it that you dear?" "Yes mother" "Oh good. Come join your Aunt and I for afternoon tea and I'm assuming Blaise is with you" "I am Auntie" answered Blaise as the trio walked into the sunroom. "Mother may I introduce you to Ginny Weasley?" "Of course it is a pleasure to meet you. And I am so glad that you will be helping my daughter through this rough patch" "Mom I haven't told her yet" "the pleasure is mine" replied Ginny sounding very confused. "May we be excused mother I want to show Ginny my room?" Hermione asked after they finished afternoon tea "yes you may" answered Anne. "Blaise darling don't forget that you are having company over later" said Isabella "yes mother" he replied as they left the sunroom in route for Hermione's bedroom.

As soon as the trio walked into Hermione's room and the initial shock of the beauty of her bedroom wore off Hermione and Blaise started to tell Ginny everything that that they had been told in the last few hours with the exception of the curse and Hermione's father. "Wait a minute here, you mean to tell me that muggle-born Hermione Jean Granger is actually pure-blooded Hermione Elizabeth Love?" said Ginny "well not exactly… my last name isn't Love its Riddle" said Hermione. "Whoa whoa whoa Riddle you mean as in Tom Riddle aka Voldemort?" "The one and only" Blaise answered for her. "So does that mean he is your biological father?" "Yep" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. "Hermione please don't do that" said Ginny "Do what?" "The smirk it's very Slytherin-ish. No offense Blaise" "none taken" "Wow that's wow" Ginny said as the new information she gathered about her best friend. "Remember Gin you cannot tell a sole" "no one would believe me even if I tried" Ginny replied "Oh believe me after the incident in the Three Broomsticks they would" Blaise said. "What do you mean?" asked Ginny thus launching another story time. "That Git!" yelled Ginny "He is no longer a brother of mine! Wait till mom hears about this!" "Ginny calm down" said Hermione "Hermione how can you be so calm about this" "because she got all her rage out in the pub" said Blaise "it's a shame you didn't get that little whore back" said Ginny "oh I did" Hermione said smiling evilly "Again with the Slytherin traits but I think it's becoming on you. So what did you do?" "Hermione what did you do?" said Blaise with a hint of anger. "Don't get angry with me! But anyways when Blaise wasn't looking I made her teeth grow and hair sprout out all over her body and I am the only one who can remove the charms" "Hermione you shouldn't have done that!" exclaimed Blaise "and why shouldn't I" "Because she was moms pick for my future wife and you know how she gets when she doesn't get her way" "oops sorry Blaise. I promise I will take all the blame" "you better I am not going to face her wrath on account of you ever again" "oh come on are you still on about that one time I stole a cookie and Aunt Bella didn't let you have sweets for a month" "yes" he pouted as the girls busted out into laughter. "Well ladies it's been fun but I unfortunately must be going" said Blaise. "Bye Blaise" they said in unison as he walked out of Hermione's room. "Well we should be getting ready for dinner" said Hermione. Vimes knocked on Hermione's door 30 minutes later to tell the girls dinner was ready. They walked in silence to the dining room each lost in their thoughts.

Dinner passed by quickly with idle chit chat. Once the girls got back to Hermione's room they showered and settled into bed. "Hermione can I ask you something?" "Sure Gin what's up?" "How are you taking all of this? I mean you just found out that your dad is the darkest wizard the world has ever seen and you just found out your boyfriend of a year was cheating on you." "Well I'm kinda thankful that Ron was cheating on me because I don't know if I could've spent the rest of my life with him and I defiantly didn't see us being together after Hogwarts. And as for my dad being Voldemort, I'm kinda thankful for that too. Don't look at me like that Ginny, you know that I will never be a deatheater. I mean I am thankful that I finally know where I belong and now it all makes sense the smartest witch of our age being a muggle-born- I mean really" "yeah I guess you're right but promise me this you will never join him" "I promise" "So Hermione now that you are back on the market we should have a party to find you another boy toy(one that makes Ron super jealous)" "you know what Gin that sounds like an amazing idea. We can ask mom about it in the morning but now let's get some sleep" the girls fell asleep shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up early that morning. She found herself walking to the owlery for she was going to owl Blaise about this party idea.

Blaise

Ginny and I are planning a party want to help?

H.R.

Hermione then sent the letter to Blaise and eagerly awaited his reply.

Hermione

What in the hell are you doing up at 5 in the morning! You should still be asleep. And of course I'll help; our families do throw the best parties.

B.Z.

Hermione smiled as she read his response. She then walked back to her room and went back to sleep. She was rudely awoken by a tapping sound on her window. She rolled over to look at her clock "7:00" she grumbled as she walked over to the window to let in the obnoxious owl. She immediately noticed that the owl held two letters addressed to her. The owl dropped the letters on her pillow and flew off again. The first one was from Harry and the second from Ron.

Hermione,

I don't know what is going on or what happened yesterday but Ron and Mrs. Weasley won't stop arguing. Hermione please tell me what happened Ron won't tell me and every time I mention your name he storms off. You know you have always been like a sister to me. On a different note I hope you a Ginny have fun together and tell her to be thankful she isn't here.

Harry

Hermione then started to write a reply back to Harry about everything that happened in Diagon Ally but she left out the part about her eyes changing color. She was half way done with her response when Ginny woke up. "Good Morning" "morning" "Hermione who are you writing this early in the morning? Is it a boy?" "I'm writing Harry he owled me this morning. Oh that reminds me he said be thankful you aren't at the burrow; apparently your mom and Ron have been fighting since he got home yesterday and won't tell Harry anything. So I am telling Harry what happened. Oh and I got a letter from your brother. Let me finish Harry's reply and we can read his letter together." "Wow Hermione you've had a busy morning haven't you" to this Hermione just nodded her answer and went back to writing. She finished Harry's letter as Vimes was knocking on the door to let the girls know it was time for breakfast. "I guess we will read Ron's letter after breakfast" Hermione said as she finished getting dressed "Hermione when are we asking you mother about the party?" "At breakfast so come on" the girls then sprinted down to the dining room. By the time the girls reached the dining room they were giggling and Hermione's shout "I won!" made then laugh harder. "Girls what has gotten into you two?" asked Hermione's mother. "Oh mom I was wondering if Ginny, Blaise, and I could throw a party?" "I don't know Hermione we are going to be very busy these next couple of weeks" "Oh come on mom! Blaise told me all about our family's legendary parties and it could be a welcome back party for us." "You have a point but let me think about it" "Please mom…" "Oh alright. Your persuasive skills have improved especially your puppy dog look" "EEK! Thank you so much!" said Hermione as she grabbed arm and ran off to owl Blaise and plan the welcome back party.

The girls and Blaise planned on meeting at Blaise's house at 1:00pm to discuss the party planning.

As the girls got back to Hermione's room, she realized that she needed to send Harry's letter and read Ron's. Ginny suggested that they should read the letter in the gardens because it was such a beautiful day outside and that is what they did. The girls changed into to sundresses and sandals and headed out to the gardens with a picnic brunch. They decided to sit underneath a beautiful willow tree next to a small pond. The house elves then set up their picnic and Hermione told one of the elves to tell Vimes to let them know when it is 12:30, then the elves disappeared back to the kitchens. "So Hermione lets read this letter my ignorant brother sent to you" said Ginny" "Ok Gin" Hermione replied and then cleared her throat

"Hermione,

Yesterday was not what it looked like Astoria threw herself on me and you came up before I could push her off of me! But it wasn't my fault! If you hadn't moved and not shown up for almost a month then I wouldn't have been tempted by Astoria…"

"You're kidding right. Does it really say that?" said Ginny "yep it does. I can't believe him and after I told him to never talk to me again." Ginny then snatched the letter from Hermione before she could rip it up "oh no no no just wait till mom and Blaise read this. Ron will be dead. And you know what I'm pretty sure Harry will want to read this." Said Ginny as she cast a duplicating charm and sent a copy to her mother and Harry. "We can take the original to Blaise so he can read it." "I almost feel bad for Ron because once Blaise, your mother, and Harry read this the entire wizarding world will most likely know about what he did. And that tramp Astoria will get what is coming to her" Hermione said with a Slytherin style smirk on her face. "Hermione that smirk really does fit you and it probably would rival Malfoy's smirk." "You think?" "No I know" Ginny said as the girls laughed and started their picnic. As the girls were enjoying their picnic Hermione's mother sent for the girls to come greet their guests. "I didn't know we were having guests" Hermione said. "Me either I wonder who it is?" Ginny replied as the girls were walking into the house

As the girls arrived at the sitting room the guests and Hermione's mother were in they stopped outside the door to check their reflections on the mirror on the wall. "Let's go" said Hermione as she knocked on the door and was granted entrance. The girls were shocked to see who was sitting in the room but didn't show it. "Girls I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and their lovely daughter Pansy." Hermione's mother said as they sat down in a loveseat opposite the Parkinson's. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and Pansy." Hermione said "This is my friend Ginny Weasley". "Hello darlings. It is wonderful to meet you both" said Mrs. Parkinson "I am sure you both know my daughter Pansy." "Yes ma'am we do" Replied Ginny. "Hermione dear why don't you take Pansy out to the gardens so she can join your picnic?" "Yes mother" Hermione replied.

As the trio walked back the gardens they were kept silent but the thoughts in their head's. Hermione was worried about planning the party, Ginny about Ron and their new dilemma, and Pansy about why she had never seen Hermione before and she wondered who she was. Once they finally reached the picnic blanket Pansy had had enough with the silence "So Hermione your mother mentioned something about planning a welcome back ball. What details do you have so far?" "Well we don't really have anything right now but we are meeting up with my cousin later to plan everything" "Oh that's cool. Is this cousin you are meeting up with Blaise by any chance?" "Yes but how did you know?" "You're mother and my mother have been friends for as long as I can remember and she told me." "Oh" she responded. "Do you at least know where you are going to be having it?" "Yes, the party will be held here in the ballrooms" "that's lovely" Pansy replied. "So Pansy how has your summer been so far?" Ginny asked "It's been rather boring with there being no girls around but now that you two are here it should get pretty interesting." "I hope it will be interesting" said Hermione. "So girls would you like to have a girl's day with me tomorrow? We can get you dresses for your welcome back ball and everything you need for it." "That sounds lovely but I'll have to ask mom. What do you think Ginny?" "I say let's do it!" At this time Vimes was sent to tell Pansy that her parents were leaving and to tell the girls that it was 12:30. The trio walked back into the house making small talk along the way. Once arriving at the sitting room they said their goodbyes to the Parkinson family and Hermione then asker her mother about the shopping trip. Of course her mother said that they could go. The girls then told her mother that they were about to leave to go meet with Blaise. "Ok have fun girls and make sure you take your bathing suits" was the only thing they heard before dashing up the stairs to pack their things.

After the girls flooed to Zabini Manor they were greeted by a house elf. The elf told them that Blaise was waiting by the pool for them. The girls were walking to the pool when Ginny said "Well I'm glad we decide to wear our bathing suits under our dresses" "Me too, good idea Gin" "Thanks Mione" "You know I hate that nickname" "I know… you know what we should come up with a new nickname for you since you don't want people knowing the truth" "Gin you are full of good ides today. So what were you thinking?" "How about Herms?" "EWWW no!" "Ok well how about Blondie?" "NO someone might confuse me with the amazing bouncing ferret" "true true… hum how about we call you by your middle name?" "That's fine with me" "ok so from now on we will either call you Hermione or Zena, or possibly just Z." "Sounds good to me" Hermione said smiling as they reached the pool. "Blaisey!" Hermione called when she saw him lounging by the pool. "Hermione, Ginny. So should we party plan then swim or swim then plan?" "Let's plan then swim" answered Hermione "Alright let's get started." The trio started to plan the Welcome back ball. It was set for the Friday after next, the color scheme was black, silver, and emerald Green (everyone's favorite colors not any reference to Slytherin's house colors although Blaise did make some jokes about it), they had a majority of the guest list, the foods to be served, and the music to be played. The girls were very pleased with themselves as was Blaise but he didn't show it. The trio got into the pool as soon as they sent the plans off to Hermione's mother so she can finalize them. The trio was having a very intense splashing war when a house elf came out to the pool "Master Blaise you has company should Minnie send him out?" "Who is it?" "A Mister Draco Sir." "Shit" Blaise mumbled as he looked at his cousin and her best friend smiling and laughing for they continued the war without Blaise 'I guess I better tell them' Blaise thought. "Hey Hermione we have a problem" he started "Blaise what's wrong?" "My Best friend and the bane of your existence is here" "Oh God" said Ginny "What should we do?" asked Hermione "I don't know there is no way you could floo without him seeing you. So your options are to fly back to your house but I doubt you know the way back correct?" Hermione nodded her response "that means the only other option is to stay and hope he doesn't cause too much trouble." At this Ginny smirked "Hermione remember you look nothing like you did at school and there is no way he knows who you are right Blaise?" Blaise nodded. "so I say let's stay and have a little fun with the ferret." "Ginny you are positively prime evil" Hermione said with her own smirk and told the house elf that Draco could come out. While the trio was waiting for him Ginny and Hermione informed Blaise that Hermione should be referred to as Zena or Z in Draco's presence. At this all Blaise could do was smirk his response for Draco had made his appearance. "Blaise my man I didn't realize you had company. I could've came back." Draco said "Well they insisted that you come out Drake" said Blaise "Is that so… well are you going to introduce me or do I have to do it myself?" "Of course Drake. Ladies I would like you to meet my Best friend Draco Malfoy. (Blaise then turned to Draco) Drake this is my cousin Zena and her best friend Ginny." "It's a pleasure to meet you" Draco said mainly looking at Hermione. "The pleasure is all mine" she purred back with a smirk on her face. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you getting in?" asked Blaise with a knowing tone. As Draco was entering the pool Ginny took the time to ask "So Hermione we never really discussed this but do we need dates for the ball?" as she sent a wink over to Blaise who smirked in response. "Um yeah that would be a good idea." She replied "So Z who are you taking?" asked Blaise well aware that Draco was listening intently. "I don't know seeing as how disastrous my last relationship was. I will probably just go solo considering my mother will also be dateless. Oh that reminds me let's not invite the tramp that cursed my last relationship I really don't want a bucked tooth monkey at my welcome back ball" Hermione said. Draco took this opportunity to make himself known "are you talking about mudblood Granger or is there another monkey with buck teeth I am unaware of?" Hermione was not happy about this neither were Ginny and Blaise. Blaise who had not taken his eyes off of Hermione notices the red tint coming into her eyes and quickly said "Z cool down we don't need another incident". With that Hermione busted out laughing and said "Oh Blaisey what would I do without you. That reminds me I got a letter from that bastard and I really think you should read it." Draco just looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind because he also saw the color changing in her eyes. "Oh and Malfoy to answer your question I was referring to Greengrass as the bucked tooth monkey, but I could always make you one too" she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Draco seemed to be putting the pieces together quite nicely "wait a minute you did that to Astoria?" "Yeah I did" "Why? She won't tell anyone what happened" "She messed with the wrong persons boyfriend" "So who was the guy? Do I even want to know?" at this Hermione looked towards Blaise and Ginny who were standing side by side with the looks of fear and astonishment on their faces. "I...I...can't tell you" she half whispered while looking down. The girls and Blaise were very relieved when a house elf told them that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. However Draco was very curious about who this guy was that did so much damage to this girl and she couldn't even tell him who it was. As the group go out of the pool and walked towards the house another house elf greeted then and took the girls to a room where they could get changed.

The girls' room: "Hermione what are we going to do? He can't find out. What if he tells his dad and his dad tells your dad?" "Ginny you don't think this has been going through my mind ever since Blaise told us he was here. But there's something different about him I can feel it." "I think he likes you…hell what boy wouldn't you are absolutely gorgeous" "Gin are you jealous?" "Heavens no! Plus I kinda like someone and there is no way they would ever like you." "Wow Gin way to boost my confidence and knock it down. But I assume it's because either because I am related to this guy or you are. I'm going to bet I'm related to him and we are currently in his house" she said with a knowing smile. "How did you figure it out? I was careful not to show anything." "Gin I have known you for what 7 years I know you and the look you get in your eyes when you like someone and by the way I think you are off your rocker if you think that ferret boy likes me." She said as they were walking out of the door to go to the dining room

The boys' room: "Blaise who was the guy? I need to know" "Drake dude you really don't want to get involved and you really can't know. I wish I could tell you but I can't" "Blaise we are best friends I trust you I really do but I can't help but think that whatever this is, is going to change our lives forever" 'If you only knew' thought Blaise. "Look Drake I can't say anything now but know this when I can you will be the first person I tell. ('if she doesn't tell you first' he thought) But Drake one thing never mention Granger in front of her again." "Ok. DO you know who she is taking to the ball? And who are you taking considering the whole Astoria incident?" "You were there when she said that she didn't know who she was going with..." "I know that but I was wondering if she mentioned something to you and just didn't want to say it in front of me" Draco interrupted "well no she hasn't and as for your second question I was thinking about asking Ginny. Who are you going with? Hopefully not Pansy?" " I don't know I thought about asking your cousin" "Drake I am only going to say this once but if you play with fire you are going to get burned" "what is that supposed to mean?" "Drake man there is just so much going on in her life right now that she doesn't need you coming into and screwing everything up. And I know how you are with girls she isn't to be treated like another conquest." Blaise said as they left Blaise's room and headed towards the dining room.

The girls were already there talking with Isabella and her husband when the guys walked into the room. "So girls do you know what you are going to wear to the ball yet?" "No Aunt Bella but we are going on a girls' day with Pansy Parkinson tomorrow. Hopefully we can find our dresses then." "Maybe the boys could join you and pick up their suits and dress robes. Plus they are great to have around to carry all your things" Isabella said (the last part in a very hushed tone) as the girls started giggling "Hey I heard that!" Exclaimed Blaise and Draco at the same time. "Well its settled then boys you will accompany the girls tomorrow on their shopping trip. And girls buy whatever you would like my treat" said Isabella as they started eating dinner.

After dinner they girls packed up their things and Hermione owled Pansy to tell her that the boys would be joining them so she could bring her boyfriend along. Blaise and Hermione were talking while they were waiting for their friends to meet them in the floo room. "Blaisey we should have a sleep over tonight" "Hermione only girls call them sleep overs and are you sure you don't want us to sleep over so you can see more of Draco?" he replied "EWW no that ferret can go home!" she exclaimed "Hermione you have to stop calling him that or he is going to figure it out then we will be in a lot of trouble. And give him a chance he is a lot different than he was in school. I mean he is my best mate and you thought I was evil." "No I didn't you never called me a mudblood every chance you got so why should I give him a chance." "Hermione" he said sternly "quit being so stubborn!" "Fine" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her nose up looking away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's POV: "…so why should I give him a chance." 'I hope they aren't talking about me' he thought as he was standing outside the door. "Hermione" he heard Blaise say. 'Wait Hermione there is only one Hermione that I know of. It can't be…but wait her best friend is a Weasley. That can't be mudblood Granger, this girl looks nothing like her. Maybe it is just some weird coincidence. Maybe Blaise was right I probably shouldn't get involved, but then again when have I ever listened to anyone.' He thought as he heard approaching footsteps and went inside the floo room.

Once Hermione noticed Draco walking through the door she straightened up and told Blaise that she was going to talk to her mother and she would come back for them. She then flooed to her house. "Mom!" Hermione yelled "In the dining room darling" answered her mother. 'Why him why can't someone else be best friends with my cousin. Why me why do I have to deal with this' Hermione thought as she walked to the dining room to ask her mother if the boys could spend the night. "Mother" Hermione greeted "Hermione darling where is Ginny?" "She is still at Blaise's. I came to ask you if Blaise and Malfoy could spend the night. Aunt Bella is making them come on our girl's day with Pansy tomorrow" she said grumpily. "Hermione what's wrong do you not want them to spend the night?" "I want Blaise to just not Malfoy" "Why not sweetheart, you two used to be the best of friends. What happened?" "Hogwarts happened mom. Since I thought I was a muggle-born so did he. He has called me a mudblood since second year and still is except for he doesn't know who I am now" she said as she plopped down in the chair beside her mother who let out a sigh of frustration. "Hermione I'm sorry that he said that to you but he isn't the same boy he used to be just give him a chance" "that's what Blaise said" "now go get them and bring them back here to spend the night" Hermione's mother said as she ushered her daughter out of the dining room. And a few seconds later Hermione heard her mother yell "that means Draco too!" "Yes mother" she said as she grabbed some powder and flooed to Blaise's.

After Hermione left Blaise's: "That bad huh?" Draco said looking at Blaise. "You wouldn't understand" "Maybe I would if you told me!" "Drake I can't tell you besides its not mine to tell she is going to have to tell you" 'if she can ever forgive you' Blaise added silently as Ginny walked through the door. "Hey where is Zena?" she asked out loud "she went to ask her mom if we could have a quote unquote sleepover" Blaise said as Ginny tried to suppress her laughter. "What?" Draco said in alarm "My parents won't approve of this" "think about it Drake your parents would most defiantly approve of this" "how do you know that?" "Blaise!" Ginny said in alarm and slapped Blaise on the arm. "Ginny no need to get violent she is my cousin you know" Blaise said as he started to laugh. Soon Ginny joined him in laughing. 'Either I missed something or these two have gone mental. Weasley I can see but not Blaise' Draco thought. "What is wrong with you two?" they stopped laughing as soon as Draco spoke "sorry man it's been a long three days" "will someone please tell me what's going on?" Draco said as Hermione stepped out of the fire place. "What's going on is that we are having a slumber party at my house" Hermione answered.

The four traveled to Hermione's house after everyone had gathered their clothes for the night and next day. Hermione showed the boys their room which, unfortunately for Hermione, was right next to her room with a connecting door. The girls left the guys to get settled and went to Hermione's room. "So Z what do you think about this? The whole ferret thing?" "Well Gin I can't say I'm happy about it but I have a felling Malfoy and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other this summer due to our relationship with Blaise. Don't forget to owl your mother about staying another week." "OH! Thanks for reminding me I almost forgot and don't worry about Malfoy I'm sure you'll change your mind about him if you ever give him a chance." Ginny said as she left for the owlery.

Hermione was starting to get really annoyed with everyone telling her to give Malfoy a chance. Why should she he has been nothing but a spoiled git for the past six years and now he is supposed to be Price Charming or something like that. 'uggh I just don't get it! Maybe I'll give him a chance if he starts to show a different side of himself that I haven't seen before.' She thought as she was changing into a pair of emerald green short shorts and a black camisole shirt. "Oh! Shoot" she exclaimed as she found Ron's letter tucked into her pocket. 'I guess I'll go see Blaise and hope that Malfoy isn't in there' she thought as she knocked on the door from her room to the boy's room. "Come in" she heard faintly. She opened the door widely and found Blaise sitting on the edge of the bed facing her "Blaisey" she said as she ran to the bed only to start jumping on it. Blaise stared at her in shock as she started to bounce. "So Blaisey is your roommate here?" "Oh yeah he is in the shower let me tell him you're here so he doesn't walk out naked" he said as he walked over to the bathroom and told Draco that they had company. "So what do I owe this visit to dear cousin?" "Well we have a slight problem…" "Hermione what is it now?" instead of answering she stopped her jumping long enough to hand him the letter that Ron had written. As Blaise read the letter Hermione continued jumping and at some point Draco had come out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. "nice clothes Zena" Draco said as he watched her bounce up and down on the bed. Hermione then noticed what she had on and stopped bouncing and got under the covers of the bed so Draco couldn't see her body anymore. Draco chuckled at her actions and Hermione stuck her tongue out in return. "you know my father always told me not to stick your tongue out unless you're gonna use it" Draco said smirking. "Draco please don't hit on my cousin while I am sitting here" said Blaise. He then turned his attention towards Hermione "did you read all of this?" "no I stopped after he said that he was tempted by her because I had been gone for a month. Why?" "well it seems that if you don't take him back then he is going to make your life a living hell and ruin all of your future relationships" "I'm glad Ginny copied this and sent it to his mother and Harry" "Blaise's eyes widened at what she said and her hand immediately went to cover her mouth. 'I hope Malfoy didn't catch that' she thought. Blaise glanced over at Draco who looked as if he was trying to put the pieces together. "So you mean that letter that Blaise is reading is from your cheating ex and you sent a copy of it to his mother?" "Yeah" answered Hermione. "that is the most cunning thing I have ever heard" Draco said before he busted out laughing and the other two visibly relaxed. Once Draco calmed down he looked at Hermione "So Zena are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione looked at Blaise for guidance "Um Yeah I'll be there this year." She responded "What house do you think you'll be in?" "Gryff…" she started when Ginny came walking in the room. "Hey Gin" Hermione said immediately changing the subject. "What took you so long?" "Oh my mother was still yelling at Ron and Dad had to write the reply when he got home from work." "What did Weasley do this time?" Draco said smirk firmly on his face. "It is none of your business Malfoy" replied Hermione "oh look at the time it's time to get some sleep" Hermione tried to cover yet another slip of the tongue as she got out of the bed and walked to her room. "Hermione you have got to be more careful" scolded Ginny "I know and the bad thing is, is that was twice." She replied getting into bed. "I hope tomorrow is better. I mean how can it not be with shopping with your best friend and your enemy carrying your shopping bags." Hermione said with a smile. "Yeah that will be a sight to see. I just hope we don't see anyone we know especially Harry and Ron." Ginny said as she climbed into the bed. "Me too" said Hermione as the girls drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the boy's room: Hermione ha just shut the door to her room. "Blaise this is your last chance to tell me. If you don't then I'll more than likely figure it out soon enough." Draco said. "Drake I can't tell you. I wish I could but it's for her safety that this whole ordeal doesn't get out" Blaise replied. "Oh so you don't trust me. I see how much your best friend matters to you." "Drake don't even. You know I would trust you with my life. Besides it isn't my story to tell it's hers. If you want to know so badly ask Zena." "Fine I will" Draco said getting up from the bed and walking towards Hermione's door. "Drake I meant in the morning" "Fine" he grumbled as he walked moodily to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up really early t an owl tapping on her window. 'I wonder who this is from' she thought as she let the owl in.

My darling niece,

I am so glad to say that even through these past events you have been named Head Girl! I also have so bad news because you have a different image and name you will take on the roll as a transfer student and have to be resorted. I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble with the students for I fear with you being a 'transfer' student they will not be happy with your Head status. But do not worry dear child I will figure everything out, enjoy the rest of your summer and have fun. See you at the ball

Love Uncle Albus

Hermione was too confused to go back to sleep so she decided to throw on a sweatshirt and go down to the kitchens. Upon arriving she saw Draco sitting at the bar eating breakfast 'well damn that just makes things better. You know what who cares this is my house he can't stop me from doing anything' she thought as she walked in from the door way "morning" she said as she walked past him "Morning" he said groggily "I trust you slept well" "Not really Blaise is a horrible bed mate" "oh" "yeah he talks in his sleep really badly, he kept saying stuff about some chick being Voldemort's daughter." Once he said that Hermione's eyes went wide and she dropped the bottle of mile she had been holding to porn in her cereal. She quickly whipped around to face Draco who was watching her very curiously. "What did you say" she said hoping she had heard him wrong. "Blaise was talking about the Dark Lord's daughter in his sleep" "did he say her name?" "No" he said as he watched her visibly relax. "Oh ok" she said as she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "So why are you up so early?" she asked Draco "oh I got a letter from Hogwarts" "that's nice" "yeah. Why are you up so early?" "I always get up this early" she replied. "so Zena I know you don't really like me and I have no clue why but I propose a truce so we can have fun this summer and so Blaise won't be on edge whenever we are around each other" "well I guess that could work" she said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. "We should probably get back upstairs before they think we've been kidnapped" Draco said as he let go of Hermione's hand. "I agree" she said as she put her bowl in the sink. They walked back to Hermione's wing in silence. As they got to their respective doors they turned to each other and said see you later as they walked into their rooms.

"Where have you been?" "Wow Ginny you sound so much like your mother! But to answer your question I was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Now get up we are meeting Pansy in two hours" Hermione said as she walked into her closet to find an outfit. "oh Mione I am so jealous! You have such amazing clothes" Ginny said as she helped Hermione. "would you like to borrow some? I mean we are the same size" "Do you really mean it?" "Of course Gin! What are friends for if you can't go shopping in their closet." "that is so true" Ginny said as she picked out a light blue sundress with a white belt. "Oh Hermione this is just lovely!" "Gin that looks wonderful on you!" she squealed as she held up a peach colored sundress for herself. "Hermione that makes your eyes really standout" "you think so Gin?" "Hermione have I ever steered you wrong?" Ginny asked and Hermione replied with an 'are you kidding me look' "I mean besides that one time when I said we should sneak out of the Burrow" "uh-huh, there was more than just that on time" "oh alright you win! But your eyes really do pop" "thanks Gin" Hermione said as they were putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up. KNOCK KNOCK they heard on Hermione's connecting door. "Come in" Hermione replied as she was slipping on a pair of nude colored Roman sandals. "Wow" said Blaise "Ginny you look amazing" "Why thank you Blaise" she said as her cheeks grew pink "you look wonderful also" she told him (He had on khaki pants and a navy blue polo). He then turned to Hermione "my dear cousin you also look wonderful" "thanks Blaisey! Where is Malfoy?" "Still fixing his hair." "ok good come in and shut the door" "why? Whats up?" "are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" "no who told you that?" "Malfoy did this morning. He also told me that you were talking about the Dark Lord's daughter in your sleep" she noticed that Blaise's normally tan face was extremely pale "oh shit Mione I am so sorry!" "its ok you didn't say a name. thank god for that" "phew" Blaise sighed "we should probably get going we don't want to be late. I'll go get Drake" "We will meet you down stairs" said Hermione as Blaise walked back to the guest room. "So Mione when were you going to tell me you saw Malfoy this morning" "I didn't plan on it, it didn't seem relevant" "of course it didn't" said Ginny with a very Slytherin smirk of her own. "Oh I got a letter from Uncle Albus today" "what did he have to say?" "I made Head Girl! Even though I am coming in as a transfer student and I have to be resorted" "that great Hermione except the resorting stuff!" "I know right! I cant wait to tell mom" Hermione said beamingly. "cant wait to tell me what Darling" Hermione's mother said as she walked in the room "I made Head Girl!" "Oh that's wonderful! We will have to go out to dinner to celebrate! Make sure you girls pick up dinner dresses while you are out and don't be too hard on the boys" Anne said as she walked over to the fireplace and flooed to Isabella's. As soon as the fire place was empty the boys came in the room "took you long enough" the girls said together and then started to giggle. "well someone took their happy pills this morning" Draco said quietly to Blaise. Once the girls calmed themselves Blaise asked if they were ready and both nodded their heads that they were. "ok Ginny you come with me and Zena can go with Drake. That way we don't get lost and so you have protection with you at all times." Blaise said as he and Ginny smirked at each other and went in the fireplace. "well you look lovely" Draco said once they were alone "thank you. You look lovely as well" and he did he had on khaki pants and a white polo. "well lets go" Said Draco as he offered his arm for Hermione to take and led her to the fireplace. "Zena would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked as they stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "you mean like a date?" "if that's what you want to call it then yes" "I don't know Draco. It doesn't seem like a good idea." "why not?" he said sounding offended "because there is a lot you don't know about me and I'm not sure if I trust you enough to tell you. Please don't be mad at me, I just hope you can understand" "well how am I supposed to get to know you and get you to trust me if you wont even give me a chance" he hissed "Draco I'm sorry I really am, but…" "but what? What do I have to do to get you to have one date with me?" "I just I don't know ok. Let me think about it and I will let you know if I'll go on a date with you. Besides why are you so hell bent on going out with me?" "Because Zena you aren't like the other girls I've dated. You're smart, pretty, and you care so much about people" "wow Draco you can tell that much about me even though we just met yesterday" "yes the way you talk to Blaise and Ginny and the way you defended Granger even though you don't know her." "Oh I guess I never realized I was that easy to read" "you aren't but reading people is one of my many hidden talents" "Hidden talents huh? I guess I'll have to keep you around so you can show them to me" she said as they finally found Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, and Pansy's boyfriend Antonio. "Wow this place is really crowded" Hermione said as she walked up to the group. "now that we are all here lets go outside and figure out where we are going first" Pansy said as she led the group outdoors. The street was less crowded than the shop but there were still people everywhere. "SO girls since this is your day where would you like to go?" Antonio asked them. "ooh I like him already" Hermione whispered to Pansy. "well there is this great dress shop down the street called 'Belle' would you like to go there?" "wow I've heard of 'Belle' it's a great store I'm in" said Ginny "me too" replied Hermione. The group started to walk towards the shop when two familiar faces came around the corner. "Ginny! Is that you! Wow you look incredible" said Lavender. "Ginny did you get invited to the ball?" asked Pavarti. "yeah I did we are actually about to go look for dresses would you two like to join us?" "Most defiantly!" the girls said together. "Oh my you look absolutely gorgeous" Pavarti said to Hermione "thank you I am Hermione nice to meet you" she said hoping that Draco didn't catch on. "Oh my god! Hermione, Lavender that's Hermione!" she squealed 'well so much for him not finding out' Hermione thought. "Hermione how are you? It's so good to see you!" "I've been great. How have you girls been?" "Lav has been staying over at my house so we can get ourselves ready for the ball but other than that we've been shopping a lot" "Vacationing a lot" "guy watching a lot" they said as all the girls started to laugh, while the guys look miserable. The group finally reached the shop and were immediately greeted upon entering. "Hello my name is Clarice and what can I help you with today?" "Hello Clarice my friends and I are in need of dresses for a Welcome Back ball" replied Pansy. "Ok let me get some dressing rooms set up, feel free to look around and let me know if I can be any further assistance." "We sure will" replied Hermione. The five girls then broke off and went in search of dresses while the three guys sat in the chairs by the dressing rooms while they waited for the girls. "So Drake I noticed you and Z are getting along better" "What can I say she cant resist me" he said with a smirk. Little did he know Hermione heard what he said and smacked him upside the head and walked away "yeah she sure cant resist you alright" said Blaise chuckling "and by the way don't ever talk about my cousin that way again" "alright Blaise chill. Don't get all protective on me here." "Sorry Drake I just don't want to see her get hurt especially by you" "I know, I promise she is different" "So Draco what were you two talking about when you walk up in the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Antonio. "Oh well I asked her to go on a date with me tomorrow and she said that she would think about it" Draco replied not looking at Blaise. "Drake man what the hell are you doing?" "I want to get to know her." "is that all? So your intentions are purely platonic?" "For once Blaise yes they are. I know you would castrate me if it was anything else" "I'm glad you know me so well Drake" Blaise said as the girls started to pile into the dressing rooms. The girls were in three different dressing rooms: Lavender and Pavarti in one, Hermione and Ginny in another, and Pansy in the last. They didn't intentionally leave Pansy out she just had the most dresses. As the girls tried on their dresses one by one the guys gave them their thoughts on the dresses. Twelve dresses later the guys only commented on the ones they really liked or looked really slutty. Eventually they all found their dresses: Lavender's dress was a royal blue dress in a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline. the dress was shapely till it got to just above her knees and flared out from there giving it its mermaid shape. The neckline and where the dress started to flare was lined in crystals. Pavarti's dress was a crimson red dress with an A-line style. The bodice of the dress was lined in gold beading The dress formed to her body and when it got to her mid-thigh the dress fell loosely to the floor. Pansy's dress was an orange almost peach in color one shoulder dress. The dress stopped just above her knees. The dress has orange and silver beading along the neckline and shoulder of the dress, it has an orange cinched belt and below the belt the skirt of the dress poofs out with a layer few layers of Toole. Ginny's dress was similar to Pansy's in style but mothering else. She got a one shoulder dress in apple green. The bodice is layered in olive green sequins and the skirt is a satin apple green. The dress also has a cinched belt around the waist in the same fabric as the skirt. You can also see hints of the black Toole underneath her dress and the dress stops at her knees. Hermione's dress was a silver floor length dress with an empire waist. The dress has a low cut halter top, the dress from the waist up is decked out in crystals. And the satin fabric of the skirt looks like liquid silver.

Once the girls got their dresses and accessories for the ball Hermione and Ginny still had to get dinner dresses. They sent the rest of the group to the ice-cream parlor and told them that they would meet them there. Blaise and of course Draco stayed behind with Hermione and Ginny because both feared the wrath of both Hermione's and Blaise's mother. "Blaise" Ginny said "do you want to help me pick out a dress for tonight?" "Sure I can come lend me great fashion advice." He replied as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "SO Draco I guess that means you can help me. If you want to" Hermione said as Blaise walked off to help Ginny "I guess I can help. It beats sitting all by myself" he replied standing up and following her to the nearest rack of dresses. "So Zena" he started "yeah" she said urging him to go on "what color are you wanting to wear tonight" he said after long consideration to ask her about the date. "um how about a pink one" she said with a lopsided smile as they started looking for the perfect pink dress. "What about bubblegum pink?" he asked holding out a dress for her to look at. "Oh Draco that dress is beautiful!" The dress was a strapless dress that reached just above her knees. The bodice of the dress was covered with silver sequins but you could still see the bubblegum pick fabric underneath. The wait of the dress had a tight belt with a bow on the left side towards the bottom of the belt and above the bow were more silver sequins. The skirt of the dress was made up of several layers of toile making the skirt flare out. "Let's go try it on." She said as she walked to the dressing rooms. Draco sat back in the chair as she went to try on the dress. "Draco" she called poking her head out of the curtain of the dressing room "Yeah" he replied "Do you mind coming to zip me up?" she asked shyly. "Sure" he said as he walked over to where she was. He zipped the dress and she turned around to face him. "wow Zena this dress looks better on you than it does on the hanger." "thanks Draco" she said blushing and looking down. He then reached out to her with his finder and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he said as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The pair jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over towards the chairs and saw Ginny and Blaise. "what do you think?" Hermione asked as she twirled around. "Oh Z that dress looks beautiful on you" Ginny gushed. "thanks Draco picked it out" she said smiling up at him. He returned the smile then looked at Blaise who was almost glaring at him. "Well I just paid for my stuff let's get you some shoes and get out of here" Ginny said noticing the tension between the boys. As soon as they left the dress shop they had enough time to say goodbye to the others and get back to Hermione's to get ready. "Oh Gin I can't wait to see your dress!" exclaimed Hermione as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron. They were just about to step into the fireplace when Blaise pulled Hermione back and told Draco and Ginny to go ahead. "What do you think you are doing" Blaise screeched quietly "what are you talking about I am not doing anything other than what everyone has been telling me to do" "no one told you to kiss him!" "why are you so mad about! You knew this would happen. Isn't that why you and Ginny have been going off together all day?" "We wanted you to give him a chance not play tonsil hockey with him" "fine what do you want me to say I'm sorry and it will never happen again?" "no I want you to be careful. You of all people should know what he is like" "you're right I do and the person I see now isn't the person I saw for the past six years Blaise! You of all people should know that he has changed." Hermione said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh Hermione" he said bring her to him "I'm sorry I guess I just overreacted. I don't want to see you get hurt and I've seen him hurt so many people. I just didn't want you to be his next conquest." Blaise said as he hugged her tightly. "you ok?" "he said looking down to meet her now emerald green eyes "yeah" she replied. "I don't think I will ever get used to your eyes changing color" he said with a sad smile. "you and Ginny should come on the date with Draco and I tomorrow" "um how about not. Ginny and I kinda have a date of our own." He said sheepishly. "Blaise that great she said as they stepped into the fireplace. "so you're ok with me dating Ginny?" "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "well after the way I just reacted I figured you would get upset. But now I can see why you were always the greatest friend anyone could ever have" "Blaise just because my name and appearance have changed doesn't mean I have" she replied quietly. "well I guess I better go tell Draco about our Date and go get ready. I would ask you to come but it might raise a suspicion to Draco about what we are celebrating" "what are you celebrating?" "did Ginny not tell you" "no she said it was your news and you would tell me" "oh I made Head Girl even as a transfer student" "Wicked" he said "now go get ready." He said as he gently pushed her towards the door. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply. "Remember what Drake said last night about that" he called as she ran up the stairs.

Hermione knocked on the door to the guest room. Draco opened the door shirtless. 'Oh heaven help me' she thought beaming. "Zena?" he asked when he saw her "what do I owe this visit to?" he asked opening the door wider so she could come in. 'damn she looks so fucking hot!' he thought as she walked past him into the room 'nice ass too' he added as an afterthought. Hermione turned around with a smirk to rival Draco's on her face "is my ass that infatuating?" she asked 'damn' he thought as he walked right in front of her. "everything about you is infatuating" he said huskily. "is that so" she said running her hands up his toned abs and chest to place her hands around his neck. "I like where this is heading" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "you never did answer my question" Draco pointed out. "oh that" she said with a smile on her face "remember what we were talking about in the Leaky Cauldron?" "Hmm? We talked about a lot. What to refresh my memory?" he asked as he looked down at her. "I guess I could" she said as she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Oh now I remember. So this is about the date?" "you would be correct Mr. Malfoy" "so whats your answer?" "you tell me she said as she pulled her hands off is neck and down his rock hard chest and abdomen. She then started to walk to the connecting door. She stopped when she got to the door and turned around to see Draco staring at her with eyes full of hope. She then winked at him and by the time she started to turn the doorknob he was behind her with his strong arms wrapped around her "Oh no you don't" he said "Draco I have to go get ready for dinner" she said turning around in his arms. He then pushed his body against hers so she was leaning against the door for support "I want you to say it" he whispered in her ear. 'omg! What have I gotten myself into. Oh those washboard abs felt so good!' she thought as she bit her bottom lip in temptation. He then started to nibble on her ear "come on Zena. Say it for me" he whispered between nibbles. "yes" she moaned breathily when he reached her sweet spot. As soon as she said it he started to back off of her but she wouldn't have any of that. She help him by the belt loops on his pants and whispered "kiss me" in his ear. She didn't have to tell Draco twice. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips but before she got a chance to respond Blaise walked through the door. "oh gross you two! Get a room why don't you?" "we had one till you walked in" Draco said. "I have to go get ready. Are you staying here or are you going back to Blaise's?" "Its up to Blaise" "Blaisey" Hermione said sweetly from behind Draco who was still wrapped in her arms and she in his. "what" Blaise sighed "will you and Draco please stay another night?" "I don't know if that's a good idea anymore" "Please with sugar on top. We'll be good I promise" she said with the best puppy dog face she could muster. "Oh alright just go get ready for dinner besides Aunt Anne wants us to come too" "that's good I guess" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I better go" she said as she opened the door to her room "see you in like an hour" she said as she closed the door to her room. "Hermione Zena Riddle what the hell have you been up to? I've been waiting on you for 45 minutes" Ginny said angrily "Sorry Gin but I have so much to tell you. Come on lets get ready oh and the boys are coming to dinner also" Hermione said as she took her dress out of the box from 'Belle'. As the girls proceeded to get ready Hermione told Ginny what she had been doing for those 45 minutes (her fight with Blaise and her date conformation). It was then Ginny's turn to tell Hermione that she wasn't really mad because her and Blaise were kinda doing the same thing. "Eww Gin that's really gross." "well I mean he is good" "EWWWW! Now go put on your dress" Hermione screeched. "Fine I'll go" Ginny said as she walked into Hermione's bathroom. Hermione was finishing up her make-up when Ginny walked out of the bathroom. "Oh My Gawd! You look so hot!" "why thank you Hermione" Ginny said as she busted out laughing. Ginny had on a champagne colored tight capped sleeve dress with a wide black belt around the middle and she had on leopard print stiletto Mary Janes and a matching clutch was in her hand. "Blaise is going to die when he sees you" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. "I love this dress" Ginny said "I know its very vintage. I'm surprised you found it at the dress shop. Now zip me please." Hermione said. After the girls were ready they went down stairs to see Anne sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "mom we're ready" Hermione said as they entered the room. Anne stood up to face the girls. "Oh my don't you two look ravishing" she said as she hugged them both. "Mom is it true the boys are coming?" "yes darling why?" "well wouldn't it be kinda awkward if Draco comes and he doesn't even know what we are celebrating?" "Oh honey Blaise took care of it. He told Draco we are celebrating our return. Speaking of the boys where are they?" as if right on cue the boys came walking into the room. "My don't you boys look dashing" Anne said as the boys sided up next to their respective girl. They all walked towards the fireplace as Anne whispered the address into the boys' ear so the girls would be surprised and surprised they were. Dinner went off without a hitch and conversations were never boring. Once they got back the boys told the girls goodnight and also details about their dates the following afternoon. They went to their respective rooms and sleep found them easily.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep may have found Hermione easily but it didn't stay for long before the dreams started

Hermione's dream: she was standing outside in the middle of a forest. And eerie fog had settled around her and the only light came from her wand. 'Princess you've come home' a voice said 'Who are you and what do you want from me?' she screamed. 'there is no need to be frightened my dear' said a different voice. 'where are you show yourself' she said bravely 'there is my angel' said a third voice. 'show yourselves! Now!' she screeched as her eyes started to turn a light lavender color 'quit scaring her. Poor thing is changing' said a fourth voice. Hermione then heard the rustling of leaves all around her. 'there there dear we aren't going to hurt you' said the fourth voice. Hermione watched as four people surrounded her two males and two females. Once the figures showed themselves she began to recognize them. 'you you're Salazar Slytherin' she said as she pointed to the man directly in front of her 'yes my princess. I am your thrice great grandfather.' She then pointed to the woman who spoke fourth 'your Angelina Love. Correct?' 'my my you really are the brightest witch of you day. Yes you are correct, I am also your great Aunt.' 'so Albus Dumbledore was your brother?' 'yes my child' Angelina answered. She then turned to face the other two people in the forest with her. 'you' she said pointing to the other man 'yes my angel?' he said waiting for her to continue 'you're Apollo. The Greek god of music, healing, and prophecies' 'you are correct my angel. I am also your very great uncle.' 'and you are Harmonia the goddess of harmony and concord' 'I was also a Love dear. One of the first actually' 'so you mean to tell me that you are all related to me and that there is a purpose for you…oh now I get it ok so tell me if I am wrong. My very great uncle had either a prophecy said to him or saw it himself, my vote is on the second option, that something is disrupting the harmony of the world, my guess is that upset was or is caused by my father, which explains why my thrice great grandfather and the first descendent of my family are here, but as for my great aunt you are here to also join forces with my grandfather over there to bring down my father. How close am I?' 'Angelina was right, you truly are the smartest witch of your age' said Salazar. 'Hermione dear you are not far off. The four of us will help you throughout the summer and the beginning of your seventh year. If the harmony is not restored I fear we will all be in grave danger, especially you.' Said Harmonia 'why me?' 'because angel' Apollo began 'you are the brightest witch of your age, you are born from powerful light and dark families. If the side you are on falls you will be killed, not by your family but by their followers' 'Princess you must truly remain neutral until the time of the final battle comes. Your father will try his hardest to get you to join him. Please don't let love persuade you to join him' continued Salazar 'but why would love persuade me I don't love father he abandoned me and has tried to kill me and my best friends for the past six years' 'sweetheart it wont be the love of your father that tempts you. I think you know who I mean.' Said Angelina. 'yes I do and I really think you are wrong about this but alas I will trust you' 'Princess it is time for us to say goodbye, goodbye my princess' 'goodbye sweetheart' 'goodbye dear we love you' and finally 'my angel you must not tell anyone of these dreams for it may cause your downfall. Goodbye for now'

Hermione immediately sat up panting. 'holy shit' she thought 'this really is all falling on my shoulders. This must have been what Blaise was talking about. I wonder what he knows. Is this the curse?' she thought as she got out of bed and got ready for the day. The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was time for her date with Draco. Draco met her downstairs in front of the backdoor. He led her down through the massive backyard and into the botanical gardens. "Draco where are we going?" she asked him for she was growing impatient. "Don't worry Zena, we are almost there. And besides patience is a virtue" he said as they walked. They walked for a few more minutes before he led her towards a blooming magnolia tree. "Close your eyes" he said as they were nearing the tree. "Stay here and please keep your eyes closed" he said as he let go of the hand he was holding when he was leading her. "I will Draco" "thank you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked away. She heard him moving things but before she knew it he whispered in her ear "Open your eyes"

"Draco this is beautiful" she said as she looked at the picnic he had set up for them. The blanket was set up beneath the magnolia tree and there was a centerpiece of stargazer lilies, white lilies, and tiger lilies. "Did you know that lilies were my favorite flower?" "nope I guess it was just a luck guess. Shall we sit?" "sure" she said as she sat on one side of the blanket and her sat on the other with the picnic basket between them. "Zena you have the most beautiful eyes" he said as he passed her a sandwich. "thank you. Did you know that they change color?" "yes I did" "Oh is that so?" "yes they are the same color of the tiger lilies at the moment" "Oh so you have just now seen them change" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. "No I saw them the day at the pool" he said 'I hope I don't regret this' he thought. Her eyes started to tear as soon as he mentioned it. "Zena what's wrong? why are you crying?" he said uncomfortably. "Because you know more that you should and I'm scared to ask how much more you know" she said as her eyes turned a deep sea blue. "Hey don't worry ok. Whatever it is I know I wont tell anyone. I've seen how hard you have hidden this. Remember I read people more than I should and I am really nosey." "ok but Draco…" "yes" "what do you know?" "well I know a lot actually" he said with a guilty look on his face. "Draco I need to know everything you know" she said urgently. "Well Granger…" he started but stopped when she let out a horrified gasp "like I was saying I know who you are well were. It was actually really hard. I actually figured it out yesterday at the dress shop." "How?" she said interrupting him "I was getting there. One thing is you are hanging out with a Weasley, you mentioned Potter the other night, I figured out the guy was the Weasel king by how Ginny said that her mom was still yelling at him and how you said you sent a copy of the letter to his mother, it was really Ginny who gave it away, I heard Blaise call you Hermione the other day and your friends called you Hermione yesterday, when I asked you about sorting you almost said Gryffindor but Ginny bust in the room, and the last and biggest piece of the puzzle is that you called me ferret the other day at Blaise's when you were talking about the sleep over" he finished without looking her in the eyes. "Draco…you eavesdropped on my talk with Blaise?" she said a little angrily "I didn't mean to, I swear. I had got down to the door and I heard you two arguing and I didn't want to interrupt because you were still pissed at me" "Ok what else do you know?" "I know that your mother is one of the famous Love children and that you are a very powerful witch. And you are at least halfblooded but I doubt that considering your line is more clean than mine." He finished and then quickly added "not that blood matters anymore but yeah that about sums up everything I know" he saw her visibly relax out of the corner of his eye. "try not to do that so much" he said finally looking at her "do what?" "relax visibly. Because now I know that there is something bigger that I haven't figured out and it makes me want to" he said matter of factly. "Ok so are we done here I think I should be getting back" she said snootily as she stood up "Hermione I still really want to get to know you and I still want you to trust me" "Draco how can I trust you? After all these years of what you have done to me and now you are an actual person with feelings. Draco I don't know what to think about you" she said angrily "Hermione please I am begging you to" "to what Draco? Trust you?" "No well yes but…" "but what Draco" she said as her eyes started to change again to a ruby red. "I'm begging you to save me!" he said softly as tears pricked his eyes. "oh shit" she said as she fell to her knees in front of him "Draco" she said as she reached out and touched his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off of him "What do you want?" he hissed "Draco why didn't you say something or tell someone?" "I was hoping that someone would eventually see through my mask. And no one did, they never did Hermione. Not you, not Potter, not even Dumbledore!" "I am so sorry" she said as she pulled him into her arms as he cried silent tears. "Don't worry about it I know now and I will save you if it's the last thing I do" she said as his tears stopped falling from is eyes. "Hermione you of all people shouldn't apologize especially to me, after the way I've treated you" "It's ok Draco. Everyone makes mistakes, the key to undoing them is knowing that you made one and trying to never let it happen again" "Hermione do you really know everything?" "No but it seems like it. Now come on before they send out a search party." "wait one thing before we go back" "what is it Draco?" "will you go to the ball with me" "yes" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around. "I think you have just made me the happiest guy alive" he said as she started to laugh. The couple walked back to the manor hand in hand, both thinking about the other. "I wonder if Blaise and Ginny are back" Hermione said as they walked through the back door. "I don't know lets go see" he said as they walked up to Hermione's wing. They found Ginny in her room but no Blaise. "hey Gin where is Blaise?" He's out flying. I wasn't sure when you were coming back but I have lots to tell you!" she said rather excitedly. "Draco why don't you go flying with Blaise?" "Oh fine Hermione. I know you're about to talk about me" he pouted and then kissed her temple and walked towards the pitch. He found Blaise exactly where Ginny said he would be. "Hey" he said as Blaise descended. "what's up?" "I have a date to the ball? What about you?" "better I have a girlfriend" "You asked Ginny out? Good for you mate" Draco said as he clapped Blaise on the back. "Blaise I know about Hermione" Draco said suddenly and Blaise went rigid. "What are you talking about?" "I know that she is or rather was Granger, that she is a Love, and that Weasel better watch his back or I'll castrate him but that's about it" "did she tell you?" "no I figured it out but she confirmed it" "wow way to go Drake, I bet she took that well" "Wonderfully actually told me she wants to marry me" "really now?" "Naw I'm kidding, I just really met the girl and besides who would want to marry me" Draco said as he noticed that the sun was starting to set "come on we better get back for dinner" said Blaise as he looked at his friend with sad eyes.

Hermione's room: "AHHHHHH" the girls screamed together once Ginny told Hermione what happened on her date. "I cant believe you are dating Blaise!" "well I cant believe you are going to the ball with Draco. Congrats by the way" "Thank you" she said as she started jumping on the bed. "you really do like jumping on the beds don't you" Ginny teased "have you ever tried it?" "no mom would have a cow" "Ginny Weasley get you booty up here and jump on the bed with me" Hermione said "well you don't have to tell me twice" Ginny said as she climbed on the bed. "AHHHHH" they screamed with excitement before they busted out laughing. Little did they know they boys thought they were in trouble so when the boys busted into the room they were in for a surprise. They opened the door just in time to see the girls having a pillow fight while jumping on the bed. "what am I going to do with you two?" said Blaise all the while scaring the girls. "Hey Blaisey" Hermione said "Hermione your mother said dinner is in twenty minutes" "Ok. We'll be there in a minute" Hermione said as she and Ginny stopped jumping.


	9. Chapter 9

For the teens the next week and a half flew by. Hermione and Ginny invited Pansy, Lavender, Pavarti, Blaise, Draco, Antonio, Dean (Lavender's date), and Michael (Pavarti's date) to stay at the manor the night before the Ball. "Hermione I cant believe you live here" Lavender squealed. The five girls piled into Hermione's room so the guys could have the other three rooms in Hermione's wing. They all got dressed for dinner and went down to dinner in the formal dining room. Hermione's mother insisted that they have a cocktail style dinner so Hermione, Ginny and all of their guest were seated for a lavish dinner. The girls talked all throughout dinner about the ball the following night while the guys seemed to have other interests. Once dinner was finished the girls told their guys goodnight and all piled into Hermione's magically enlarged bed. "Hermione?" "Yes Pavarti?" "Does it ever seem like you are living a fairy tale?" at this Pansy scoffed "Oh hush Pansy" Ginny scolded" "I'm sorry but that was just really funny" "Whatever Pans we know you are the one living the fairy tale" said Hermione "Especially with mister I'm a dreamy Italian" commented Lavender. "If you wanna talk about dreamy Italians Blaise isn't too far behind right Ginny?" Pansy said with a wicked smile on her face "But if you want to talk about Prince Charming and fairy tales Hermione is the one to talk to" said Ginny "Hey wait why me?" "really Mione?" started Lav "Have you not seen the stud you have wrapped around your finger?" finished Pav. "He is not and besides we are just friends" Hermione defended. "Oh Hermione, I've known Draco for years and I've never seen him look at any other girl the way he looks at you" said Pans. "Really?" said Mione. "Hermione I want you to march straight through those doors and kiss him as if your life depended on it" Ginny exclaimed and all the other girls agreed and coaxed her into it. So Hermione walked over to the connecting door knocked, waited for a response, and walked in. She saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed towel drying his hair obviously just getting out of the shower. She march ed right up to him stood between his legs and passionately kissed him, earning cat calls and wolf whistles from the girls watching in the door way. "Well isn't this a nice surprise" he said holding onto her waist. "Just think of it as my way of saying goodnight" she whispered in his ear. "I guess its my turn to say goodnight" he said huskily before he pulled her into his lap and kissed her with even more passion. "goodnight" she mumble getting off of him and walking back into her room. Thus starting a very intense game of truth or dare and since the guys were tired of getting woken up for a few passionate kisses they decided to join in the game to. They played well into the early hours of the morning before they all went to sleep. The next morning came way to fast for the teens. The guys were sent to help Anne with the decorations and set up while the girls had handmaids help them dress and get ready. Since the entire wizarding world was going to be reading about this in the morning Anne wanted everything to look perfect hence why she hired five handmaids for the girls and one for herself. Before they knew it Vimes had come to get everyone but Hermione, Draco, and Anne. Soon enough Anne went to the doors an at the top of the staircase leading into the ballroom "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you on behalf of my family for sharing this night with us. Tonight I give you the pleasure in being the first one to know that the Love family is back in the Wizarding world!" Anne exclaimed as she descended the stairs as the crowd clapped "I would now like to introduce you to the only living heir of the Love Family. Without further ado please join me in welcoming my daughter Hermione!" "Come on Hermione that's our cue" "Ok just please hold on tight I don't want to fall" "I will never let you fall" he reassured her. The couple gracefully glided down the steps and the crowd parted so the couple could make it to the dance floor without any trouble. "Draco thank you for being here tonight" Hermione said as they opened the floor with a dance. "Hermione I will always be here if you need me and don't you ever forget it" "Draco?" "Yes?" "thank you" Hermione said before she kissed him gently on the lips. "What was that for?" "everything, tonight, these past two weeks" "Hermione you deserve so much more than I have to offer" "Who said? I think what you have to offer is exactly what I need" "would you like to go outside with me?" "sure" she said as he took her hand and led her to the balcony outside. "It's about time Draco stepped up" Ginny whispered to Blaise as they were dancing. "Ginny did you see that?" Pavarti asked and as soon as Ginny went to answer she noticed Pansy and Lavender were looking at her and waiting for her answer. She smiled and said "Yes I did. I'm glad he his making his move before I had to make it for him" she said as the girls giggled and went back to dancing with their men.

Outside: "Hermione I know that we haven't been the best of friends and I hope you can forgive me for all that I have done to you" Draco said while looking over the balcony they were standing on. "Draco look at me" he turned to meet her sky blue eyes with his molten silver ones. "I forgave you the day you asked me to save you" "Really?" he asked "Yes really. Now what did you really bring me out here for surely it wasn't just to ask for forgiveness?" "like usually you are right. Hermione you are one of the most genuine people I have ever met. I feel like a better person when I am around you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" "Oh Draco" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and spun her around. Little did the happy couple that four giggly girls and Blaise had been watching the whole exchange. Once Draco put Hermione down their lips met in their first passionate kiss as a couple but broke apart quickly when they heard the giggles, claps, and whistles from their friends. "I'm going to get you lot" Hermione said menacingly as they all walked back into the ball. Hermione went with the girls to meet some people while Draco and the guys stood around waiting for the girls to come back. Hermione and the girls said hello to all their friends from school including Millicent Bulstrode, Luna Loovegood, Neville Longbottom, and a few others. The girls were starting to get tired of talking to people and just wanted to be with their boyfriends, so they decided to find their way back to them. On their way Hermione saw none other than Harry Potter. "Harry! I am so glad you came!" "Oh Hello who are you again?" "girls can you excuse us? Ginny you can come if you want" "Ok Mione we'll see you later" the girls chorused "Ginny how have you been? You look wonderful" "Thanks Harry but lets stick to the topic at hand here" "Oh right you're Miss Love Correct?" "Harry I cant believe you don't even recognize your best friend. Do I really look that different?" "yes you do Mione" said Ginny "Wait Mione, Hermione? My best friend since I was eleven? Brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles across her nose? No it cant be" said Harry "But it is. The one and only." She said with a nervous smile "Prove it" I swear you guys and your 'prove it's" "sorry Mione" said Ginny "Ok Mr. Harry James Potter how has Mooney been since he married?" "Wow Mione it really is you!" "I told you it was" "So seriously how have you been?" "good its been a pretty quiet summer and most of my weekends are spent at the burrow" "that's good and sorry about all the stuff that went down with me and Ron" "No Mione don't apologize for his ignorance and lack of commitment" "Thanks Harry I knew I could count on you to still be my friend" "Hermione we should get back Draco and Blaise look worried" Ginny said "Wait you two are here with Slytherins?" "Watch it Harry Blaise is my Cousin and Draco isn't who he used to be. Give him a chance" Hermione said as she sent a wink in Ginny's direction. "Oh screw it if you're happy I'm happy" Harry said as he gave them both a hug and went to mingle some more. "Hey Beautiful" Draco said as she approached him. "Hey yourself" "so how was your talk with Potter" "It went well and he doesn't want to kill you" "that's good" "Oh Draco I love this song can we go dance please?" "But it's a slow song" "So the words remind me of us" "Oh alright" he said as she pulled him to the dance floor and they danced to 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I will be there through it all even if saving you sends me to Heaven" "You know what Hermione?" "What Draco?" "Two things really one you have a lovely singing voice and two this song does remind me of us" he said as he kissed her forehead. After they danced the couple noticed Hermione's Uncle and decided to say hello. "Uncle Albus I'm so glad that you could make it" "My child I wouldn't miss it for the world" "are you enjoying yourself?" "Yes very much. Harry was over here not to long ago and your mother and Aunt before him" he said with a yawn. "maybe you should get some sleep dear Uncle you look exhausted" "Will do my darling right after I tell your mother goodbye. Goodnight Hermione" He said as he stood up and hugged her. "goodnight Uncle Albus. If I see mother I'll let her know you are looking for her" "thank you. Have a goodnight children" he said with a smile. After Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore they thought it was about time for them to go to bed too. they said their goodbyes to their friends and made their way up to Hermione's wing. "thank you for a wonderful evening Draco" "Anything for you" "Well aren't you Prince Charming" Hermione said giggling "Only if you are the Princess" he said once they reached her bedroom. "goodnight fair princess" he said as he bowed and kissed her the back of her hand" "oh my dear prince you're making me blush" she said as he stood back up" "for real now goodnight beautiful" he said as he kissed her on the lips and walked to his room. "Goodnight Draco" she said as she went into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed by really slowly for Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. Ginny had to go back home the morning after the ball but Draco and Blaise stayed at the manor with Hermione. Ginny still visited on the weekends and this weekend just happened to be one of those weekends. Ginny would come over for dinner on Friday and leave after lunch on Sunday. Blaise was really excited for her to come over because it was theirs two month anniversary. Blaise had this weekend all planned out and with Hermione's help it would be perfect. Ginny was due to arrive in an hour and Blaise busied himself by flying around the pitch. He saw Draco and Hermione laying about under a shade tree, then he saw Hermione say something to Draco and Hermione started to run around screaming and laughing as Draco tried to catch her. He eventually caught her and snogged her passionately. 'Man when is Ginny getting her so we can do stuff like that' he thought 'right on time' he thought as Ginny made her way to the snogging teens "Is that all you two ever do is play tonsil hockey?" she asked as Blaise made his way over to them. "Hey Gin" he said as he got closer "hey yourself" she said sweetly "want to go for a ride?" "Sure why not" she said as she got on the broom behind Blaise. "What have you been up too all week?" Blaise asked Ginny as he stopped where you could see the entire sun set. "nothing really. Helped mom around the house, made fun of Ron, and read some books" "sounds about the same here except for miss my girlfriend terribly thanks to the love birds" "Sorry about that. I really wish I could come around more" "Its cool and I don't blame you" Blaise said as the sun began to sink below the horizon. "Oh Blaise its beautiful." "only the best for you and I've seen things more beautiful" "name one?" "you" "oh Blaise you are such a sweetheart" "I hate to have to cut this short but its time for dinner." "that's fine at least I got to see it" she said as she kissed his cheek before they descended. Dinner went well and now they were getting ready for bed. "Hey Gin?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind if Blaise sleeps in here tonight?" "No I don't mind but where are you going to sleep?" "with Draco in the guest bed" "Oh Mione Blaise and I can sleep in the guest bed and you and Draco can sleep in your bed." "are you sure you don't mind? I mean if you don't want to share a Bed with Blaise than I guess I can give up cuddling for a night." "Oh Hermione you are too cute but if you are up for some cuddling with your man don't let me stop you cause I could really use some cuddle time with Blaise" "Gin that's scandalous. Now lets go! To the guest room." Hermione led the way and noticed that Blaise was in the shower when they went in. Draco let him know they had company but Hermione had plans for him. "Hey hottie" she purred as she walked up to him. "Hey Sexy" "you are coming with me" she said and pulled him by the shirt to her room, stopping at the door to tell Ginny to have fun and use a silencing charm and protection. Draco and Hermione settled in for the night. Draco lying on his back while Hermione was cuddled to his side with a hand resting on his chest and head laid on the bicep of the arm protectively curled around her. "What are we going to do when we go back to Hogwarts and they frown upon this" Draco asked "I haven't thought about that. Oh by the way remember the first night you and Blaise stayed the night?" "yeah" "do remember that we were both up really early?" "Hermione where are you going with this?" "I was up early that morning because I got a letter from Uncle Albus saying that I made Head Girl even though I am coming in as a transfer student" at this Draco started laughing "Draco that's not funny" she said as she hit his arm that wasn't around her "no I'm laughing because I got a letter that morning too saying I was Head Boy" "Oh Draco why didn't you tell me! that's so wonderful" "I never thought I would say this but I'm really glad its you I am going to be sharing a dorm with, in a few weeks and not some know it all Gryffindor" "You're a jerk now let's get some sleep" "goodnight princess" he said as he kissed her forehead and after he noticed her breathing change he said "I love you."

The next morning Hermione and Draco woke up relatively early and had a picnic breakfast in the same spot as their first date. They were out there relaxing in each other presence and making small talk about the upcoming school year. Draco noticed that it was getting later and Blaise and Ginny should be up by now, so they headed back to the manor. "I figured they would be down here for breakfast of lunch more like it but I guess they are still asleep" Hermione said as they climbed the steps to her room. They found Blaise and Ginny in Hermione's room looking at something at her desk. "where have you been? I have been worried sick" "chill we were in the gardens" "Have you seen the profit?" "no why? Whats happened?" "Drake man can you excuse us for a minute?" "Sure Blaise. (to Hermione) if you need me I'm next door" he said as he kissed her forehead and left the room. Once Blaise was sure Draco couldn't hear them he said "Hermione something happened" "what happened?" she asked then she looked at Ginny. Ginny had tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. "Hermione I really don't know how to tell you this but there was an attack last night and the Order went to fight against the Death Eaters. You know your mother is part of the Order correct…" Hermione burst out into sobs "Please (sob) don't say it (sob) don't say she's gone" "I'm sorry Hermione but Uncle Albus confirmed earlier this afternoon when you were in the gardens" He said as rivers of tears were flowing from his eyes. Ginny got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione it's going to be ok. We're going to get through this together. Blaise and I will always be here for you as well as you Aunt Bella and Draco" halfway through Ginny's talk Hermione and Ginny both fell to the ground. "Hermione" she heard Uncle Albus say as he kneeled next to her and Ginny.

Meanwhile: Draco left Hermione's room through the connecting door and sat on the bed. 'What happened? Why did they look so sad and scared' he thought as he lay back on the bed with his legs still over the side of the bed. He laid there for another five minutes lost in thought when a pecking on the window brought him to attention. 'Oh no' he thought as he saw a regal looking black eagle owl. He let the bird in and took the letter it had in its talon. He flipped the letter over and cursed, for the wax seal on the letter was none other than the Malfoy family seal.

Draco (he read)

Son it is time to shed some light on the situation at hand. You are to come home in one fortnight to receive your initiation. Also I wanted to inform you of the secrets of the Love family that you are closely involved with. You see one of the heirs is none other than the Dark Lord's daughter. The Dark Lord killed Anne Love last night because she would not give up the location if the Riddle heir. I have no doubt in my mind that her daughter is the heir, and if this is true then she is destined to be the most powerful witch since the great Harmonia Love. Son the Dark Lord wants you to bring her with you, for you will be initiated together and become head deatheaters. Use what you must to bring her here but fail and the consequence is you live. Your mother sends her love

Father

After reading this Draco burst into Hermione's room to see Hermione bawling, and Ginny and Dumbledore trying to comfort her, while Blaise paced the floor. "Is it true?" he demanded. All eyes suddenly snapped to look at him "Hermione is it true? Is the Dark Lord your father?" he said look at her and her only. "Young Mr. Malfoy now is not the time…" Dumbledore started but was quickly cut off by Hermione "yes" she whispered. As soon as the word left her lips Draco was by her side in an instant. "oh baby I'm so sorry" he mumbled as he drew her into his chest. "Baby tell me what happened" "he killed her" was all Hermione said before she blacked out due to the pain of losing her mother. Draco shifted from his knees to his bottom as Hermione lay in his arms. "Professor" Draco said looking at Dumbledore "yes son?" "her father wants her to become a deatheater in a week's time" he heard two gasps as he said this. "Drake man, are you sure?" Blaise asked "My father sent me a letter telling me we are to be initiated together and we are to become head deatheaters. Also if I don't bring her with me I will be killed" at this Dumbledore got up from his spot on the floor and walked to the nearest fire place to call an emergency order meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's black out dream: 'My angel I need you to listen very carefully' said Apollo 'you are soon going to be asked to join the followers of your father. You must not under any circumstance join his ranks.' 'you don't have to tell me twice' Hermione scoffed. 'Hermione' Angelina scolded 'this is a life or death situation' 'sorry Auntie' 'princess your father is trying to get Draco to bring you to him. Draco will be killed if he doesn't bring you to your father' 'but dear we are not telling you this to send you running to your ungrateful father.' 'Angel now is the time for you to see what is meant for you to do' Apollo said as he waved his hand over the air in front of Hermione and a pensive looking object appeared. Hermione leaned into the object and saw some very disturbing scenes. Hermione first saw herself and Draco in front of her father. Someone she didn't recognize was being tortured in front of them, when her father turned to her 'its your turn my darling daughter' he said with a malicious smile. She stepped up to the alter and looked back to Draco, who offered her an encouraging/comforting smile. The scene then changed Hermione and Draco were sitting on their bed in Riddle manor. 'Drake I don't know how much longer I can take this.' Hermione said sobbing into Draco's chest. 'I know Mia, I know' he said as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. 'Harry should be here soon' he said comforting her 'hopefully' he added quietly so she wouldn't hear. The next scene Narcissa rushed into their room 'get up you two its time' she whispered as she threw them their robes. 'Narcissa? What's the matter?' Hermione asked groggily. 'It's time! Everyone is already in their place'. The final scene she saw was located in the middle of a battle field. 'This is it' she thought as she looked for her friends and what little family she had left. Bodies littered the ground she was walking on and the grass was no longer green but soaked red with blood. Finally she found what she was looking for; Harry and her father were dueling in the midst of the decay. She quickly ran to them and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione never found out what happened but she looked up to find her ancestors watching her every movement. 'Do you understand what you must do?' asked Harmonia. 'I do' was all she was able to reply before she woke up in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Draco?" she asked and he immediately looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh Mia! I thought I had lost you" he said as a tear escaped his eye. Hermione reached up and wiped it off his face. "you will never lose me" she replied. "Hermione" he said with a serious tone "why didn't you tell me who your father was?" he finished. "Because I didn't want you to see me as a monster like he is and run and never talk to me again" she replied sheepishly. "I think I would die if I could never talk to you again, I love you too much." He said not meeting her eyes. "What? Draco what did you just say?" she asked as she grabbed his chin for him to look at her. "I said that I love you" "well that's good because I love you too" she said grinning. He then closed the distance between them and shared an innocent kiss. "EWWW" they heard as soon as their lips touched. "its good to see you too Blaise" Hermione said looking over at him. He held a beaming Ginny in his arms and let her go as soon as Hermione looked over at them. Ginny then squealed and ran over to Hermione who was still in Draco's arms and gave them both a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's. Dumbledore chose this time to return to the room "Children we must move you immediately. The Order has offered to let the four of you stay at headquarters as well as Harry." He said as the teens got up and walked over to him. Hermione walked over to Dumbledore "thank you uncle Albus." She said as she threw her arms around him "I would do anything for you my darling niece" he said with a smile gracing is tired and worn face "you are so much like your mother. I am sure that she would be very proud of you" he finished with tears in his eyes. "Uncle Albus we should get going" Blaise said somberly. Hermione let go of her uncle and walked back to her boyfriend who was waiting for her with open arms and a sad smile on his face. Together the five flooed to 12 Grimmauld place.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon arriving the group was met by the order and Harry. The teens were all greeted with a hug from Molly and ushered into the kitchen. Once all were seated the meeting began. "we are here today to discuss the safety of Hermione and Draco" Dumbledore started " my dear sister came to me in a dream last night and told me a very grave tale. She told me that my niece was to become a deatheater in order to save the wizarding world. But I disagree with my dear sister. We will need two people willing to become Hermione and Draco and bare this burden for them. I will not put my niece it that sort of danger so soon after losing her mother." "Uncle Albus" Hermione interrupted "I can't let someone take my place. This is my destiny and it's something I have to do." She finished as her eyes turned a pale orange color. "Hermione do you know of the curse?" asked Dumbledore "yes" she replied as everyone was now looking at her. "then you know that I can't let you chose a side or you will be killed" Dumbledore said stressing the last word "uncle by being here I have already chosen and you know my father won't let up till he has me. I don't want anyone else to die on my account." Said Hermione as Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I love you all and if this the sacrifice I have to make to keep everyone safe then so be it." She said with tears streaming down her face. "Uncle" Blaise said "I had the dream too. I was told that you would not accept what has to be done. So I have been asked to show you the outcomes of each scenario. All I ask is that no one else is present when doing so" he finished somberly. "Alright everyone is dismissed" Dumbledore said "Blaise" Hermione said "why didn't you tell me?" "Because I couldn't bear to see the look on your face when you knew I could do something and you couldn't" her said with a small smile on his face. "so does that mean you got the seer blood?" "Yes" "I'm glad it was you and not me. I have a lot on my plate already" she said as she stood and hugged Blaise as if her life depended on it. "I love you Blaisey" Hermione said as she let go "I love you too Z. Now go get some rest" he replied lightly pushing her towards the door. Once he heard the two sets of feet travel up the stairs he turned to his uncle "let's get this started" he said as he placed is hand on Dumbledore's forehead. Images started to rush through Dumbledore's mind and he saw that his family was right. For the safety of the wizarding world rests on this decision and Hermione and Draco would have to become deatheaters for the world to be safe.

The order reconvened shortly after Dumbledore made his decision. "Hermione, you know I just want you to be safe, but it has come to my attention that to keep you safe you must go to your father" Dumbledore said as the rest of the order gasped and disagreed with Dumbledore. "WHAT! You cant be serious! She is my best friend and I am not going to let her go to that monster!" Harry screamed angrily. "Harry, this is the only way without us going you will not win" Hermione said. "Hermione you are my best friend and I cant lose you. Not now not ever!" Harry replied as he started to calm down. "Harry you will never lose me" Hermione said with a small sad smile on her face. Harry then walked from his place by Dumbledore at the head of the table to where Hermione and Draco were sitting. "Hermione, Draco I give you my full trust on this mission in hopes that you will fulfill everything you must" Harry said as Hermione engulfed him in a brotherly hug. "Harry you are not only my best friend but you are also my brother and I love you for that" Hermione said when she finally released him. "I love you too Hermione as you are my sister" He replied smiling finally. Harry then turned to Draco who also stood when Hermione did. "Mal-I mean Draco welcome to the Order of the Phoenix and a warning I you hurt her in any way I will hurt you and I think its safe to say that many people in this room would back me up" Harry said while shaking Draco's hand. "You don't have to worry about me hurting her" Draco replied with a smirk. "well now that that is settled why don't we have some dinner. And remember teenagers you start school in two weeks." Dumbledore said as he got up and headed towards the door. "Uncle wait!" Hermione exclaimed before he could leave. "What is it child?" "I have a plan" Hermione said motioning for Draco to follow her. They walked into the sitting room and sat down before Hermione shared her plan. "Uncle since Hogwarts opens in two weeks and we are to get the mark in one week, what if you told our parents that since we are head students that we have to be there a week early? Therefore pushing back getting the dark mark and we would be able to plan the attack on Riddle manor during the winter holidays." "My darling niece you really are the brightest witch of you age" Dumbledore said as he pulled her into a hug. "Draco is this plan okay with you? What are your comments on it?" Dumbledore asked "I think its brilliant but I'm not sure if they will push back getting the mark or move it up" he replied "well that's a risk I'm willing to take" said Hermione. Draco then snapped his head towards her. "Hermione I don't think you get it. This mark is permanent and I was hoping that you would be so compliant with this" Draco said as a tear leaked from his eye. Hermione rushed to him and kneeled down in front of him since he was sitting on the couch. She pulled his hands from his face and wiped his tears, making him look up at her. "Draco I know but this is what I have to do there is no way to overlook your destiny. I'm doing this not only for our children but for everyone's future generations and generations twenty years from now" "I'll have to go home for a little while so I can talk to my mother and let her know what's going on. I kinda left her in the dark and I'm sure that she is worried to death" Draco said. "well Draco I guess since you are doing this for the wizarding world I can pull some strings and she could possibly come here" Dumbledore said in a teasing manner. "really?" Draco asked with his voice coated in hope. "I will try my best. But for now you two need to go eat before the food is all gone" at this Hermione bust out laughing and once she calmed down the trio was smiling and Dumbledore continued "now I must be going so I can put your plan into action also Hermione inform the order of the plan" with that being said he gave the teens a hug and told them thank you and flooed back to Hogwarts. "Come on Draco lets go tell everyone the news" Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and before they could leave the sitting room Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately. Once they pulled away Draco took her hand again and said "Lets go" with the biggest smile on his face and Hermione just giggled and started towards the kitchen.

Everyone in the kitchen immediately looked up at the couple when they walked in. "I have something to tell all of you" Hermione said when she knew she had everyone's attention. "You're not getting married are you?" asked the Weasley twins. The couple blushed and looked at each other. "No we aren't getting married" replied Hermione as she noticed everyone visibly relax and before she could tell them Ginny spoke up "You aren't pregnant? Right?" once again everyone tensed and sent Draco death glares "No" Draco started chuckling "we aren't pregnant" he finished as they group relaxed again. "Well what is it?" Molly said. "If you would let me speak you would know that Draco and I have come up with a plan to prolong getting the mark" "How?" asked Harry "Dumbledore is going to send a letter to our parents saying that since we are Head Boy and Girl that we need to arrive at school a week earlier than all the other students" answered Draco. "That's brilliant" said Blaise. "Wait how is that supposed to prolong the inevitable?" asked Ron who clearly missed the meeting and didn't know all the information on the situation. "Because we are supposed to get are marks next week and school starts in two weeks. Meaning if we go back a week early it would be the same week we are to get our marks and the teachers aren't going to let us out of their sight that week" said Hermione hotly. "Also Dumbledore would like you all to start planning the attack on Riddle Manor for when Hogwarts is out for winter holiday" Draco added looking directly at Harry. After a very pregnant pause Harry looked up at the couple and then to Blaise (who nodded at him as if it was ok) "Alright lets do it but first lets finish dinner" he said. Immediately following dinner they started planning. They planned on attacking the same day that Hermione and Draco were set to get the mark, they would also tell the students that are interested in fighting (5th years and up) to stay at the castle for the holiday so they could easily be found, and they would start up the DA again and Harry, Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione would have extra training sessions with different order members throughout the first semester of school. Once they had that accomplished they decided to go to bed for it was way past midnight and they had a busy day tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore awoke very early the next morning. 'I hope this works' he thought as he pulled out two pieces of parchment. Once he had all the things he needed he stirred his cup of tea took a sip and started writing. It seemed as he took hours to compose the letters but it was actually about thirty minutes. As he signed the last letter he started off to the owlery. After he chose two of Hogwarts' most regal owls he sent the letters. As he watched the owls disappear from the horizon a sing tear escaped from his eye. He quickly wiped it from his cheek and went to spend the day with his niece Isabella (Blaise's mother).

Narcissa woke up to a tapping on her bedroom window. She got up and let the owl in noticing that it was a Hogwarts owl. The letter was addressed to the parents of Draco Malfoy. She smiled and quickly opened the letter.

Tom Riddle was lounging in his sitting room with a cup of coffee when he noticed an owl pecking on his window. He slowly arose from his chair and opened the window. The owl hopped on the window sill and held its leg out to him. He took the letter and the owl flew off, tom then looked to the letter in his hands. 'To the parents of Hermione Riddle' he thought as a smirk formed on his face as he opened the letter

_To the parents of Hermione Riddle/Draco Malfoy _(this is both letters)

_I am proud to announce that you child is Head Girl/Boy. Congratulations! This letter is also to inform you that due to your child's position the she/he must return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Sunday August 31__st__. The early arrival is to show Hermione/Draco her/his living quarters and for her/him to get used to their duties. I hope that this letter finds you well and I hope to see your child soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tom looked at the calendar and saw that the date was the 29th of August. Needless to say he was pissed, once again Dumbledore ruined his plans and there wasn't even enough time to move the marking up! He sat back down in the chair he was occupying thinking of a way to sneak into Hogwarts to retrieve his daughter for her marking ceremony.

Narcissa was ecstatic! 'Yay! Now my baby boy won't have to get that retched mark.' She thought. Narcissa was against the Dark Lord but she could never tell anyone for the fear of being killed. She was actually a really nice woman who really missed her sister Andromeda. When her family disowned Andromeda, Narcissa still kept in touch with her until she married Lucius. Lucius mad her cut all ties with her family except for that lunatic Bellatrix. After Narcissa read the letter she quickly pulled out a piece of parchment to write a reply to Dumbledore. After she sent the letter she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Since Lucius was already in the sunroom she decided to meet him in there and give him the letter form Dumbledore. Once he read the letter he was pissed and left to go talk to the Dark Lord without sparing another glance to Narcissa. Narcissa carried on with her morning and when she got a reply from Dumbledore she quickly flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table when Harry's scar started to sting. "I guess that means Uncle Albus sent the letter" Hermione said as she got Harry something for the pain. "I guess that means you are going to Hogwarts early" Harry joked as the pain subsided. "Well I'm hungry. Would you like me to fix you something for breakfast?" said Hermione "Please, you know what happened the last time I attempted to make something" Harry said as Hermione laughed. "Just be glad you got Mrs. Weasley's kitchen looking back to normal before she found out" Hermione said as she got out everything she needed to make breakfast. "Hey Harry?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind going to see if anyone else is up or wants breakfast?" "Sure anything for you Hermione" he said as he got up from his chair and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Thanks Harry. You're the best brother a girl could ask for" Hermione said as he walked out of the kitchen. Hermione then plugged in her iPod to the speakers that were on the counter and played some music while she cooked. As soon as she finished cooking the eggs she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she felt the owner of the arms kiss her jaw line "Good morning" Draco said with his voice still husky from sleep "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she turned in his arms to face him. "I slept very well last night" he said as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on her lips. He then let her go so she could continue cooking. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table watching her cook. "You're just going to watch and not help?" Hermione asked when she noticed him watching her. "I wouldn't know what to do and I don't really feel like burning down the only kitchen in the house right now" he said and Hermione pouted "I guess I can help" he grumbled as he got up from the table. As soon as he walked over to her they heard screams from two males and a female. "Seems like Harry found Ginny and Blaise" Hermione said as she was helping Draco cook the bacon. Once the bacon was done they set the food on the table and waited for everyone to come down. "You're a good cook babe" Draco said as he leaned in for another kiss and as soon as their lips touched the heard "enough with the PDA! I think I'm already scarred for life" Harry exclaimed as he flopped down in his chair. Hermione giggled and hid her face in Draco's chest as he slid his arms around her. The trio soon heard a tapping on the kitchen window "I'll get it" Draco said letting go of Hermione. Draco opened the window and took the letter. He walked back to the table and sat in the chair next to Hermione, and then he opened the letter while they were waiting on Blaise and Ginny. The couple arrived a few minutes later and they all started to eat breakfast. "Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she noticed he was still reading the letter. He handed her the letter and started putting food on his plate. When Hermione finished reading the letter everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked "Hermione your eyes are violet and your hair is jet black" "Oh" was all she had to say to them and she turned to Draco "so your mother is coming here at noon?" "It seems that way" "Draco you realize that its 11:30 right" "Shit" was all Draco said before he sprinted up the stairs to get ready for his mother's arrival. "Hermione?" Ginny asked "Yeah Gin?" "You ok?" "I think I'm going to have to meet my boyfriend's mother and I have nothing acceptable to wear" she said "Hermione, Narcissa isn't like what you think she is. She is against the Dark Lord and is one of the nicest people I have ever met" said Blaise. "Mione I'll help you with clothes but we need to go now" Ginny said standing up from the table. "See you boys later" Ginny said as she led Hermione up the stairs to her room. "Wow this is more dramatic that a soap opera" Harry said returning to his breakfast "Hey Potter?" "Yeah?" "What's a soap opera?" Blaise asked and Harry chuckled.

It was 11:50 and Hermione, Ginny, and Draco found Harry and Blaise still at the table discussing television. "Boys!" Hermione shouted and they both looked at her "wow Mione you look great" said Harry and Blaise nodded in agreement. "Well you two don't and Draco's mother will be here in ten minutes" she said and it got them moving. The two boys sprinted up the stairs to make themselves look presentable and to wake Ron up and make him look presentable. Draco then led the girls into the sitting room and they all took their seats around the fireplace. "Hermione you need to calm down" Draco whispered in the ear. "How am I supposed to calm down when I am about to meet you mother officially?" "You really have nothing to worry about. She is nothing like she was at the world cup. It's all an act for when we go out in public" Draco said calmly as the fire place erupted in green flames. "Showtime" Ginny whispered as two figures stepped out of the fire place.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. "Oh Draco" Narcissa said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Uncle?" Hermione questioned "It's alright dear she is perfectly safe" Dumbledore said as Hermione walked up to him. "Have you heard anything from my father?" she asked "No I haven't" he said and he noticed her facial expression. "don't worry I will take care of it. By the way you shouldn't be so nervous" "How did you know?" she asked shocked "Hermione your eyes and hair gave it away" "sorry" she mumbled. "Its quite alright child but its time to meet Narcissa" Dumbledore said as he pulled her into a quick hug. When Hermione and her Uncle were hugging she heard Draco introduce Narcissa to Ginny. "Mother, let me introduce you to Ginny Weasley" "Oh Ginny you look so pretty! But I have to ask are the rumors true, are you dating Harry Potter?" Ginny blushed while Draco scolded "No ma'am I'm dating Blaise Zabini" Ginny stated "that's even better" Narcissa said and the tension in the room broke. Dumbledore looked down at his niece standing beside him "not so nervous now are you?" "Uncle please don't embarrass me, please" "all I meant was that your hair and eye color is back to normal" he replied with a small chuckle. "Oh" she said with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. Once Narcissa, Ginny, and Draco (mainly Narcissa and Ginny) were done talking Draco led his mother over to Hermione. "Mother I would like you to meet my girlfriend Hermione Riddle" Hermione shot Draco a why-did-you-do-that look. "you look nothing like your father and from what I have seen you act nothing like him either" Narcissa said as she was assessing Hermione "you are correct" Hermione said as she began to get nervous again. "don't be nervous" Draco whispered as he stood beside her. "so Hermione, why is this the first time I am hearing about you?" Hermione then turned towards her Uncle with a can-I-tell-her look on her face and Dumbledore nodded in response "Well I didn't know I was a pureblooded witch until the first week of summer. I was told that I was a muggle-born. You probably have heard of me before but my last name was Granger" she said and waited for Narcissa's reaction. Draco slid his arm around Hermione's waist comforting her. Once Narcissa saw this, her face broke out into a magnificent smile and said "my baby is in love with the brightest witch of their age. Oh my grandbabies are going to be so smart." Hermione and Draco blushed while everyone else laughed and Narcissa engulfed them both in a hug. "Mother" Draco scolded after being hugged. "Oh Draco lighten up" his mother replied. "so Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione started but Narcissa interrupted "Please call me Narcissa, which goes for all of you" "Ok Narcissa would you like some lunch?" Hermione asked due to it being roughly 2 in the afternoon. "Aren't you the little hostess and yes lunch would be lovely" Narcissa said teasingly. "Ginny would you mind checking on the boys? It shouldn't take them this long to get ready" Hermione said as she started towards the kitchen. "sure I'll go" Ginny said walking out of the sitting room. "Draco would you like to help with lunch?" Hermione asked with a small smirk on her face. "My baby cooks? Since when did you learn?" Narcissa asked out of curiosity. "Hermione is helping me to learn how. She is quite the cook" Draco said with a smile on his face and walked with Hermione to the kitchen. Just as the couple was coming out of the sitting room they saw Ginny and the boys on the staircase. "How long?" was all Hermione said and the boys all blushed "since the talk about grandbabies" replied Blaise. "I am assuming you all would like lunch as well?" the answers she got were three nods and a grumble from Ron's stomach. "what would you boys do without me?" Hermione said as she laughed her way to the kitchen. Ginny and the boys stayed sitting on the staircase when Dumbledore and Narcissa made their way to the kitchen. "Hello Boys. This is Narcissa Malfoy, she is going to be staying here for a few days. I hope that is okay with all of you" "Yes sir it's ok" replied Harry. "Oh my you're Harry Potter. It is an honor to meet you." "Thank you" Harry said blushing. Narcissa then turned to Ron. "I am going to guess that you are Ronald Weasley. Am I correct?" "yes ma'am" "it is a pleasure to meet you as well. So what is the golden trio up to these days?" she said to Harry and Ron. "Not much just enjoying our summer, and I'm not quite sure if we can be called the golden trio any more since Hermione is going to be resorted and no one knows who she was" Harry said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "oh pish posh. You will always be the golden trio no matter what your name is or what house you are in" replied Narcissa, she then turned to Blaise "are you not going to tell your favorite Aunt Hello?" she asked "of course I was Auntie Cissa!" he said as he stood up to give her a hug. Hermione then entered the entry way "lunch is ready everyone" she said. "thank god I was beginning to think you wanted me to starve" Ron said as he got up and went towards the kitchen and everyone else followed him laughing.

After lunch the boys went outside to do god knows what while Ginny, Narcissa, and Hermione stayed inside. Dumbledore departed shortly after they finished lunch. "so girls tell me what's going on in your lives? How did you two start dating my son and godson? How was the ball?" said Narcissa as the girls started to clean up the kitchen "I'll go first" said Ginny launching into the story of her life over the summer. "wow you have had an eventful summer" Narcissa said "Ok Hermione your turn" Narcissa said. "Well you see it all started the last day of sixth year…" she started as she sat down at the table next to Narcissa and continued her story. "Oh Hermione" Narcissa said as she pulled the girl in for a hug once she was done with her story "My son is so lucky to have someone like you to help him through all of this mess" then she turned to Ginny "Ginny you my dear are the best thing that I could ever wish for my godson" "Thank you Narcissa" she replied blushing. Shortly after the story time the boys came in. Draco walked over to Hermione who was making tea. "Hi" he said breathlessly in her ear. "Hi yourself" she said with a smile on her face. "I got you something" he said as she turned to face him "Oh yeah and what could you have possibly gotten me without leaving the property?" she asked giving him a suspicious look. "These" he said as he pulled a bouquet of tiger lilies from behind his back "Oh Draco! They're beautiful" she exclaimed unaware of the audience they had. "Not as beautiful as you are" He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then a gasp was heard from the table and the couple turned to see who it was. Narcissa sat watching her son and his girlfriend and couldn't help but think that it was the sweetest thing that she has ever seen. As she watched him lean forward to gently kiss her she gasped because her baby was growing into everything she had hoped for and more. "Mother?" Draco said as he looked at her. "I'm just going to put these in some water" Hermione said and pushed Draco towards his mother. "Draco I am so happy for you! You have grown up so much this summer. you turned out to be more than I could every dream for you" she said as she started to tear up. "Oh mother" he said as he pulled her in for another hug. Narcissa then whispered in his ear "Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?" and pulled away. Draco stood there shocked as he watched his mother walk out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" Hermione asked as she noticed Draco's reaction. "My mother really likes you but then again who doesn't" he said as he leaned down to capture her lips. Once they parted Ginny practically skipped into the kitchen and hugged Hermione. "We saw the whole thing" she whispered and let go. Ginny then turned to Draco and shooed him from the kitchen saying that they need to make dinner. Draco left the girls to chat and giggle about him while he went in search for his mother. After he found her he said one word to her and left to find the boys. As he was walking out of his mother room he heard her squeal excitedly and she ran to hug him yet another time before letting him go find the boys. Narcissa then joined the girls in the kitchen.

After dinner everyone dispersed into their rooms and went to sleep for tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I posted pictures (on my profile) of all the dresses I have described so far and will continue to do so. So check them out if you want to. And thank you to vballplaya7 for my first review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The teens were woken up by Narcissa early the next morning. As they awoke they noticed the smell of bacon flooding their nostrils. As they walked down to the kitchen they noticed that Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. "come now and don't dally" she said as she noticed the teens looking at her. The teens all took their seats and started to fill their plates. "ok so this is the plan for today" Narcissa started "the order is going to keep a watchful eye out for anyone that could cause a threat but" as she said this she looked at Molly "Molly and I will be taking you in two groups to not raise suspicions". Molly then took over where Narcissa left off "Yes Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be going with me and Hermione, Blaise, and Draco will be going with Narcissa. We don't want to hear any complaining but until the war is over this is how it has to be. Now go get ready" she said as everyone finished eating.<p>

Half an hour later everyone was paired with an order member who would apparate them to Diagon Ally in secret. Once everyone got there they split into their groups and arranged to meet back in three hours.

Hermione, Blaise, and Draco had finished getting all their supplies for the next year of school when Blaise and Draco suggested that they go to the quidditch supply store (Blaise informed Draco how well Hermione could play). While in the store they ran into the other group. The two groups had a hard time keeping up their appearances since they had all come to be friends; even Ron had finally accepted the Slytherins. "Potter" Draco sneered as he felt Hermione tense next to him. "Malfoy" he replied with equal malice. "The kiddie brooms are over there" he said pointing across the store "they are more up to your speed" he finished as Blaise started laughing. Ginny pushed past the boys before Harry was able to reply and followed Ginny out to the street. After they left Hermione came up behind Draco and Blaise and hit them in the back of the head. "Damn Mia!" reacted Draco "I didn't mean it" he added in a low whisper as she continued looking for a broom. "Hey Drake. Will you help me find a broom?" Hermione asked "Sure" he muttered and followed her around the store. Forty-five minutes later Hermione finally found a broom. After they left the quidditch store Narcissa turned to Draco "Do you need any new robes?" as they were passing a clothing shop for wizards. "Yeah I could use some" Draco replied nonchalantly. Narcissa then turned to Blaise "What about you Blaise?" "I guess I need some" he replied "well you boys go ahead and Hermione and I will go get her some robes from that new store down the lane" said Narcissa as she shooed the boys into the shop. "Finally I never thought I would get to spend some time with my baby's girlfriend" Narcissa said as she linked arms with Hermione and lead her down the street. While the Hermione and Narcissa were bonding (like a mother-daughter bond) Draco was grumbling and Blaise was ignoring him. "Blaise come on!" Draco said as he tried to get Blaise to start talking to him again. "Are you done talking about how your mother 'kidnaped' your girlfriend?" "Fine, I'll stop" Draco mumbled and Blaise sighed in relief. "Are we done here?" Blaise asked thoroughly bored. "Yeah lets go grab mom and Mia before they buy the whole store" Draco replied as he walked out of the store. As they were walking down the street towards the witches clothing store something in a window caught Draco's eye, "hey Blaise. Do you mind if we make a detour before going to the clothing store?" "Sure but what are you thinking?" "I wanted to get Hermione something and I figured you could look for something for Ginny if you wanted to" Draco replied as he walked into a jewelry shop. The boys spent no more than fifteen minutes in the store and continued in their quest to retrieve the females of their group. Shortly after the group had reconvened they went to meet the other group and return to Grimmauld Place.

Once they returned Hermione and Ginny ran up to their old shared bedroom (now Draco and Hermione's room) to gossip and talk about their trips to the Alley, Molly and Narcissa started dinner, and the boys went outside to do whatever boys do.

After dinner Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise went outside to the gardens (since the sun was setting). Blaise and Ginny headed towards the roses while Hermione and Draco headed towards the lilies. Once Blaise and Ginny got to the rose bushes Blaise billed something out of his pocket, "Ginny I got you something today while we were in Diagon Alley" he said as he handed he a rectangular box. "Oh Blaise you shouldn't have" Ginny said as she opened the box. "Do you like it?" Blaise asked after Ginny's notable silence. "Blaise I love it this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Ginny said taking the bracelet out of the box. The bracelet was a vine style with square cut emeralds in between diamond leaves and curled white gold (to give it a vine like look). "Would you like me to put it on for you?" Blaise asked as he took the bracelet from Ginny. "Blaise you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" she said as he clasped the bracelet around her left wrist. "No dear you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. After a few minutes of snogging the couple was brought back to reality by a squeal of delight. "Draco must have given Hermione her gift" said Blaise as he took Ginny's hand "lets go check it out" he said as they walked closer to where Hermione and Draco were. "Lets watch from here" said Ginny as they hid behind a bush. "Whatever you say" said Blaise as he turned their attention back to Hermione and Draco.

Meanwhile over at the lilies: Draco led Hermione towards the tiger lilies and then turned to face her. "Hermione I got you something while you were getting clothes with my mother" said Draco as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "Oh really and what did you get me" she said as she slipped her arms around his neck without noticing the box. "its just a little something" he started "Hermione you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and now that I have found you I am never letting you go" he finished as he pulled her in to kiss her briefly. "Draco you couldn't pay me enough to leave you" Hermione replied as she pulled away from him. Draco then handed her the square shaped box that he held in his hand. "Draco please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Hermione said with a hint of panic in her voice. "not exactly what you think. Just open it" he said a little frustrated. "Draco its not that I don't want to its just that with everything happening I would hate to lose you and oh my Draco!" she said as she opened the box to see the most beautiful ring sitting there. "I know Hermione I feel the same. That is why this is a promise ring, my promise to you is that I will never let you walk out of my life" "Oh Draco" she said again as she threw her arms around his neck, he then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around causing her to squeal in delight. "So does this mean you accept my promise?" he said as he put her down. "Yes!" she exclaimed as he slipped the platinum ring with a heart shaped ruby inset between two diamonds with the band of the ring attaching to the top of the right-side of the heart (above the diamond) and attaching to the bottom of the heart on the left-side (under the diamond). Hermione then Kissed Draco again and pulled apart when they heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. They stood there watching as Blaise and Ginny appeared from said bushes. "How long have you been there?" asked Hermione with her best Mrs. Weasley impression "Since you promised not to walk out of Draco's life" Blaise answered with a smirk as he and Ginny walked towards Hermione and Draco. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around her best friend's neck "Let me see your ring" Ginny said as she picked up Hermione's left hand with her right "Ginny! That bracelet is beautiful!" Hermione gushed "Thanks Blaise bought it for me" Ginny said blushing "Hermione this ring is absolutely amazing" Ginny said as she returned to her normal color. "what can I say my man has good taste" Hermione said making Draco blush. "Oh Draco don't start that now we still have to tell your mother" Hermione said taking his hand. "Do we have to tell her?" "Yes I promised her I would when we went to that new clothing store" "Oh alright" he said as the four of them went inside. Ginny and Blaise went to bed while Hermione and Draco went to Narcissa's room. After telling Narcissa (who was very happy) they went to their room to finish packing for tomorrow they leave for Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

* * *

><p>It seemed that Hermione had only been asleep for a minute when she was contacted through her dream ancestors.<p>

'"Princess it's time to start preparing for the final battle. Remember you cannot reveal these plans to anyone just yet, you will know when the time comes to tell" Said Slytherin. "We need you to listen closely dear for we are running out of time. You need to start researching the Achilles' heel potion and the bereavement potion. These potions will need to be combined in some way in order to defeat the Dark Lord" explained Harmonia. Hermione stood there shell shocked at what she had just been told. "My angel are you alright?" asked Apollo. "Huh?" Hermione replied unintelligently. "Are you alright?" he repeated. "Oh! Yes I just spaced out there for a second" "you saw something didn't you?" asked Angelina. "How did you know?" asked Hermione dumbstruck. "Because I saw it too" Angelina replied. "Princess what did you see?" asked Salazar. "There is a prophecy in the room of prophecies with my name on it and someone else but I couldn't make out the name. Someone was trying to take it but the orb wouldn't let it" "I was wondering when you were going to find the prophecy" said Apollo with a smug smile on his face. "Ask Dumbledore to explain the prophecy to you for I fear our time is up and good luck this year" said Angelina. "Thank you and till next time" Hermione said as her ancestors disappeared.

"Hermione" someone whispered in her ear. "Hermione, honey it's time to get up or you are going to be late for the train" the voice said. As she opened her eyes she looked right into the sapphire blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. "Good Morning" Hermione said sleepily. "Good morning to you too" Narcissa said while chuckling "come on now it's time to get a move on or we'll be late." That seemed to finally get Hermione going.

Everyone was already down stairs when Hermione finally walked in. Mrs. Weasley ushered her over to the table and set a plate of food in front of her "Hurry up dear we don't have time to dilly dally" she said as she walked to the sink to finish up the dishes she had been working on. "Morning" Draco said as he kissed her temple and sat down beside Hermione "did you sleep well?" he asked once she finished up her breakfast. "I did. Thank you for asking." She said as she took her plate to the sink and started to wash it (Mrs. Weasley had already finished up). "Are you ready to go?" she asked him once she was finished. "Yep, mom said Dumbledore should be here any minute to floo us over to the school." "I can't wait to be back" Hermione said with a small smile on her face. "I can't wait till we get our own dorms" Draco said. "Hermione! Draco!" they heard Narcissa call them from the sitting room "It's time to go" with that they left the kitchen and greeted Dumbledore and said their goodbyes to everyone. Dumbledore interrupted their goodbyes "you didn't think I would just bring you two back early did you?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise are all coming too." Hermione then turned to see them all carrying their trunks into the sitting room as well. Hermione squealed in delight as Blaise and Draco high fived each other "alright alright let's get going or we are going to be detected" Dumbledore said as he ushered them into the fireplace.

Once the group arrived in the head master's office Dumbledore started to explain where everyone was staying (directed mainly toward Hermione and Draco). "Hermione, honey you and Draco will be staying on the sixth floor and your portrait is of someone you will recognize" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. The group turned and looked at her for they were all seated in two rows in front of Dumbledore's desk. They soon discovered that she had no clue what he was talking about either and continued to listen to Dumbledore's speech. "On that note, dear niece of mine, would you like to be sorted now or with the first years in a week?" Dumbledore asked once he had everyone's attention again. "I would like to do it now if that's okay with you" Hermione replied. Dumbledore walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed the hat off the top shelf and told Hermione to have a seat on the stool that just appeared. Dumbledore then placed the hat on her head and everyone waited for the verdict. 'Hello again dear child' the hat said in Hermione's head. 'Hello Sir Fleur of Wales' 'How did you know my name child?' the hat asked with a surprised tone 'when your ancestors are some of the greatest wizards and witches of all time you are kinda expected to know this stuff' Hermione replied like it was common knowledge. 'You sure do have your father's and great grandfather's attitude, but that alone does not put you in the perfect house' the hat said with an indecisive tone. 'I can see that you are brave and smart, yet you are very cunning and sly' the hat continued, 'Where to put you?' 'if I may Sir?' 'Yes child?' 'Well I was already placed in Gryffindor so I would like to explore the other side that is of course if you don't mind' 'my you are a brilliant one aren't you… I believe I have made my decision' the hat said with a hint of amusement and bellowed out "Slytherin!" Hermione smirked as she heard this (and as she simultaneously watched the reactions of those in the room). Draco and Blaise high fived each other while Harry and Ron had their jaws on the floor, Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a famous bone crushing hug. The most interesting reaction was the one that she couldn't see because he was sitting behind her; Dumbledore sat down at his desk and had a very defeated look on his face. As the teens started to calm down from their reactions and Hermione got up to return to her seat, Hermione was the first to notice Dumbledore's mood change. "Uncle what's the matter?" Hermione said with her voice full of concern. "Hermione dear I hoped that this didn't happen" He said worriedly "But what do you mean?" she asked fully of curiosity. "Hermione you know that your ancestors founded that house (at this point Hermione looked at him with a look that said 'um I am the smartest witch of my age') well there was a prophecy made to Salazar about an heiress that switched from Gryffindor house to Slytherin. This heiress has the world in the palm of her hand and the power to do with it as she pleases. (at this gasps where heard around the room). It is said that the heiress has the power to see, to change into any animal she wishes, and to do very powerful thought magic (magic without words, wands, or hand movements). Hermione darling please tell me that you don't have these powers" Dumbledore said pleadingly. "Uncle I really hate to say this but I can do two of the three" Hermione said with her voice barely above a whisper. She then witnessed a single tear roll down his cheek. At this point in time a house elf popped in to tell them that lunch was ready in the Great Hall. The group all solemnly got up from their chairs and went down to lunch.

Once they arrived downstairs they noticed that all the professors were already down there sitting at one large round table. The teens and Dumbledore took their seats and began to eat. "So how was everyone's summers?" Professor Sprout asked trying to break the intense mood that fell upon the group. It seemed to work because before anyone knew it the hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Hermione and Ginny were sitting with the other female professors on one side of the round table, while the boys were sitting with the male professors. "Hermione congratulations on becoming Head Girl" Professor McGonagall beamed. "Thank you Professor" she replied politely. "Have you given any thought to what kind of holiday events you and young Mr. Malfoy are planning for this year?" asked Professor Sinistra. "Well we haven't really thought that much about it but I would like to have a masquerade ball for Halloween, a Cupid's match cocktail, the traditional end of year/graduation ball, and I want to do something memorable for our last Christmas holiday" Hermione said with a triumphant look on her face. Hermione and Ginny continued to tell the female professors about their summers and what they had in store for the upcoming year. Meanwhile on the male side of the table the conversations were less jovial. "Draco your father must be very proud of you for making Head Boy" said Professor Snape. "Yes he was very pleased with my success" Draco answered. "How is your mother doing?" Snape asked "She is doing wonderfully and is very pleased with the choices that I have made this summer" Draco said cryptically. "I see" replied Snape as the rest of the male teenagers sat awkwardly trying to enjoy their lunch. Draco could hear Hermione gushing about how she wanted to have a perfect Christmas holiday when he thought of the perfect plan, he would need to recruit the boys and Ginny to make sure his plan was executed 'this is going to be the best Christmas she has ever had' he thought as he went back to eating his lunch. The rest of the lunch passed by silently for the guys but every now and then they would be interrupted by one of the ladies asking them a random question about who knows what. After what seemed like forever (for the guys at least) lunch was over. The teens had all decided to go unpack all their belongings and meet back at the Head's common room in an hour. On their way out of the Great Hall doors Dumbledore stopped them "Oh Wait a minute! I forgot to inform you that this year instead of the tradition welcome back feast we are going to have a dinner and cocktail party. Do make sure you have cocktail attire and the theme is going to be a starry night. Enjoy the rest of your day and Hermione be on the lookout for my owl" he said as he dismissed them. "Come on Draco lets go find our rooms" Hermione said as they parted at the entrance to the Great Hall. Blaise started to walk towards the steps to the Slytherin common room when they were once again halted in their tracks. "Oh Dears wait Professor forgot to tell you but Hermione and Draco you are allowed to have one person move into the Head's tower with you" said McGonagall as she ran out of the Great Hall to catch up with them. "Well Blaise looks like you won't have a whole common room to yourself after all, mate" Draco said as he beckoned Blaise to follow them up the stairs. "Sorry boys but let's go Ginny we have a ton of unpacking to do" Hermione said as she started up the stairs. She soon realized this was a bad idea when she heard a very high pitched squeal behind her and was almost tackled while walking up the stairs "Hermione you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have!" Ginny exclaimed as she latched on to Hermione tightly not paying attention to the laughing boys behind them. Once Ginny calmed down she linked her arms with Hermione's and they started off towards the Common room.

The quartet finally reached the sixth floor and Hermione started to look around for a painting she would recognize. They searched the floor for what seemed like thirty minutes when Hermione finally found the painting she was looking for. "I found it" she exclaimed and the other three came rushing over to her. "Hello dear. I am glad you have finally found me" the woman in the painting said with a voice as smooth as silk. The painting was of a woman sitting on a rock that over looked the ocean in the background. The woman had on a flowing blush pink and gold Grecian style dress with gold arm bands and a gold ribbon tied down her hair in a braid over her right shoulder. "Hello Harmonia" Hermione said when the other three looked at her questioningly. "Hermione how do you know who that is?" asked Blaise. "Blaise you really need to look up our family history" Hermione replied with a knowing smirk. "Ok how about you fill Draco and me in on how you know her?" Ginny said pleadingly while Draco nodded his agreement. "She is one of the first of the infamous Love women" Hermione said as she heard them all gasp and Harmonia giggle. "Well dear you should probably introduce me to your friends" said Harmonia. "Of course, Harmonia this is my best friend Ginny, my Cousin Blaise, and my boyfriend Draco. Draco is also the Head Boy" Hermione said and pointed to each corresponding person. "Alright them dear, what will the password be?" Harmonia asked looking at them. Hermione looked to Draco who gave her the go ahead to pick the password. "How about Harmony for the password" Hermione answered. "What a lovely password" Harmonia said as she opened up for the four. As they walked into the common room they saw a lavishly decorated room. The common room was decorated in silver, white, and a very faint gold giving the room the feeling of being fit for the gods. As they walked further into the common room they saw a huge fireplace made of white marble (instead of the black veins in the marble it was gold) surrounded by a with sofa decorated with gold pillows, a silver love seat with white pillows, and a pale gold Victorian chaise lounge chair with white wood and sliver pillows. In the middle of all the furniture was an oval shaped glass coffee table. Above the table (it was towards the center of the room) hung a large crystal chandelier. The walls were painted a light silver color and ancient Greek paintings hung on the walls. On the left and right of the fireplace were two white and gold marble (like the fireplace) towards the corners of the room. On the wall towards the right of the fireplace was a door that led to the kitchen and dining room. The dining room was decorated in deep red and black. The walls were painted blood red and a faint black paisley pattern painted over the red. The dark cherry wood table was big enough to seat 12 people comfortably. There was also a smaller version of the chandelier in the living room above the dining room table. The kitchen was done in black and white (to tie the living room to the dining room) the floor was like a checker board and the counter tops and appliances were black. The walls and cabinets were white and the cabinets also had black knobs on them. After checking everything out down stairs they decided to venture upstairs where the white, silver, and gold theme carried up the stairs to the open walk way between the two bedroom doors and the bathroom. When they reached the top of the stairs they noticed that the doors were not marked with the traditional 'Head Boy/Girl' name plate. They shrugged and waved it off to the fact that Blaise and Ginny were now living with them, and walked into the first room. Once they entered the room they noticed it was empty save for a small round table in the middle of a room. They walked up to the table and discovered a note addressed to them on it.

_Dear students,_

_You will notice that your rooms are not decorated nor are they marked. The rooms are for you to decorate how you please with your roommate. As for why they are not marked well let's just say that a little bird told me to let you room with who you want or she would not be pleased _(at this Draco sighed and said that it was probably his mother.) _I do expect you to still follow the school rules and if I hear that they are broken then you will suffer the consequences no matter the wrath I will face from Narcissa. _(Draco just smirked that I told you so smirk and continued reading)._ Once you decide which room you are staying in the rooms will have a marked plaque on them like those who were Heads before you. Do not forget that Dinner is at 6pm sharp and you are required to attend_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Once the teens finished reading they started to chuckle but stopped when they realized they only had an hour to dinner and needed to freshen up. "We will figure out where we are sleeping and how we are decorating when we come back." Draco said as he started to walk back down stairs. The rest of the group reluctantly followed him knowing if they didn't they would be late to dinner. As they reached the staircase they met up with Harry and Ron. On the way they told the boys all about their new dorm and how they are allowed to decorate it. They even invited the boys over after dinner and the boys agreed (what else did they have to do).

Dinner was ultimately less awkward than lunch was. Instead of on large round table there were three small round tables, the teens sat at one, the female professors sat at another, and the male professors and the last one. During dinner they made small talk with the other tables but mainly conversed with their own. After dinner was over Hermione and Ginny were invited to spend the evening with the female professors while the guys were going to spend the evening with the male professors. "I guess we will figure out sleeping arrangements and decorations when we get back or we can have a slumber party in the common room" Hermione said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "can we please have a slumber party?" begged Ginny "I guess if it will make you girls happen than we can" Blaise said and Draco nodded in agreement "Oh Harry and Ron you guys are invited to" Hermione said with an award winning smile on her face. The girls bid the boys goodbye and walked over the where the female professors were waiting for them and walked out of the Great Hall. "What did we just get ourselves into?" Draco asked as he looked back over to where the male professors were waiting for them. "I don't know mate but if we don't hurry I would hate to see what Snape looks like any more pissed off" said Blaise and the boys walked over to the group of male professors. The male professors took the guys to a lounge room that looked like the man cave it truly was. The professors sat down at a card table and started a game of poker while the guys walked over to the TV room with in the lounge (the TV room had a silencing spell around it so it wouldn't disturb the professors). The guys decided on playing a video game called Crash Bandicoot and that is where the professors found them when they had finished their poker game. "Well boys I do believe it is time to go to bed" said Dumbledore sadly (he had lost the game). Harry looked down at the watch on his wrist and realized that it was midnight "I guess you're right professor" he said getting up and the other boys let out a disappointed groan. "You can come back tomorrow boys we professors do this after every dinner" Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. And the boys shot up out of their seats and high-fived as they walked out of the door toward the Head's room. "Good night Professor" they yelled as they were on their way to bed, hoping that the girls were already there.

Meanwhile: McGonagall and the other female professors led Hermione and Ginny to a makeshift spa on the third floor. When the girls entered the room their jaws hit the floor. The room was perfect Hermione and Ginny felt as if they had just stepped in to a high class spa. "So ladies, what should we do first?" McGonagall asked them. The girls immediately jumped right in and started to get a massage. "Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed "I could get used to this" she finished as Hermione giggled "Well Gin, you better" was all Hermione replied with a knowing smirk. "What's with the smirk? What are you not telling me?" "Oh nothing much" Hermione replied with the smirk still on her face. Ginny figured she would bring it up later seeing as Hermione wouldn't tell her now anyway. After they finished their massages they joined the rest of the professors in getter their nails done. "Hermione dear, how was your summer?" "It had its ups and downs but there were more ups" Hermione replied to Professor Sprout's question. "So girls do you know what you are wearing to the cocktail party?" McGonagall asked "well I know I don't" Ginny replied. "I didn't bring any cocktail dresses" said Hermione. McGonagall then shared a look with the other female professors. "Well I guess that settles it. Tomorrow we are going shopping!" she exclaimed after she noticed the odd looks she was receiving from the teens. They soon devised a plan for where they were going shopping and how to get around Dumbledore. "Alright everyone know the plan meet here tomorrow immediately after breakfast" said Professor Sinistra. "Then tomorrow after dinner we are coming back here to do a little fashion show" said McGonagall. "Professor?" Hermione inquired "Yes dear" "Would it be alright if Ginny and some of the other girls got ready here at the spa for the cocktail party?" "I don't think that would be a problem just don't tell anyone else" McGonagall replied "But may I ask why you want to get ready here and not in your room?" "We want it to be a surprise for the guy" Ginny replied. "AWW. That is the cutest thing I have heard in a while" one of the professors gushed while Hermione and Ginny blushed. "Oh look at the time we best be getting to bed if we want to get our beauty sleep" Professor Sprout said. The girls said their goodbyes and went to the Heads room. "well ladies its time to call in the big guns. Whose turn is it to owl her?" McGonagall asked "Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" "Alright Sinistra! You can owl her. Tell her to meet us there, it will be a surprise for the girls" McGonagall said with a bright smile on her face.

The guys met up with the girls at the portrait of Harmonia. "so how was your evening?" Draco asked Hermione "It was amazing! How was yours?" "Interesting" was all he said before he turned to say the password and led the group into the common room. Once they got into the room they noticed that the furniture that was there earlier had been replaced with three king sized beds. "I wonder how they knew?" they all thought but Harry asked out loud. Ginny walked around the bed and a note appeared with a tray of cookies and milk.

_Enjoy and don't stay up too late. Breakfast is at 9, I expect to see you all there_

_Dumbledore_

"Does he know everything?" Ron asked as Ginny finished reading the note. "well boys I hope you don't mind sharing a bed" Hermione said once they finished their cookies and milk. Draco looked like he was about to throw a tantrum until Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to their bed. They saw Ginny do the same with Blaise and hoped Ron wouldn't blow a gasket. Ron seemed to be okay with it and went to the unoccupied bed. "Harry you better stay on your side" Ron said as everyone busted out laughing and said their goodnights and fell into a blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco's POV:

_He was standing in a vast open field with a small amount of fog making the grass barely visible. "Hello my child" said a voice to his right. "Don't be frightened dear" said a voice on his left. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" he said with an eerily calm voice. "I am Apollo. God of prophecy, music, and healing" replied the voice to his right. "And I am Artemis. The goddess of the hunt" replied the voice to his left. "Now that I know who you are what do you want with me?" he asked sternly. "Draco I am one of Hermione's ancestors and we are here to tell you how to help her on her task" said Apollo. "Task? What task does she have?" he said with some skepticism "Well dear if you listen instead of talk you would know" started Artemis "I am one of your distant ancestors Draco and we are trying to assist you in helping Hermione." She finished. "Hermione was given the task of creating a potion that will ultimately defeat her father with the help of the Potter boy. You Draco must help her in making the potion" said Apollo. "What are the potions?" Draco asked "you will know in due time" Artemis replied as she kissed him on the forehead and the dream faded away._

Hermione's POV:

"_Princess, Draco will help you in making and researching the potion you must make." Said Slytherin as quickly as her dream started. "He is being informed by the twins as we speak" said Angelina. "Dear the time is drawing nearer and you must be strong in what life throws at you" said Harmonia. "Why do I get the feeling that something really bad is looming in the distant future?" Hermione asked looking at her ancestors. "You will see. Only trust those whose loyalty is true. If you doubt them than they are not trustworthy" warned Angelina. "Princess you need to start your potion soon. You will meet your father in three months if not sooner. Be prepared, we cannot lose our Princess" Slytherin said. "We love you dear" Harmonia said as they faded away._

Regular POV:

Hermione and Draco both shot up in bed at the same time and looked at each other. "Is it true?" was all he asked and all she could do is nodding her head in response. "I guess we need to get started on that potion them" hesaid and looked over at the clock. "Mia we should wake the others. It's 8 o'clock." "Alright I'll get Ginny up if you wake the boys" she said with a smirk on her face. "Ok… hey wait a minute!" he said but she had already jumped off the bed and woke up Ginny. The girls then ran up the stairs and lock themselves in the bathroom before Draco could even say anything about waking up the other guys.

45 minutes later the group was headed down stairs for breakfast. The girls walking ahead of the guys talking about how they were going to be shopping with the female professors, the boys on the other hand still had no idea the girls were leaving after breakfast. They sat at one big round table like the first day and mixed in with the professors. Harry and Ron went to sit on either side of Hagrid (Ron also next to Lupin and Harry next to Dumbledore), Blaise sat next to Lupin and Draco (who was back to teach DADA), Draco sat next to Snape and Hermione, Hermione sat next to McGonagall, Ginny sat in between Sprout and Sinistra. Ginny and the female professors giggled all morning long, Hermione would join in occasionally but most of the time she was in an intense conversation with Draco (who included Snape when needed). Breakfast was nearing to a close and the females were getting anxious but hid it very well. As soon as Dumbledore stood up from his seat McGonagall let a small smirk grace her face as she gave a slight nod to the other and stood also. Within the next fifteen minutes all the females were in the 'spa' and waiting for further instruction.

"Alright ladies here's the plan. We are going to walk down to the entrance in pairs. We are going to alternate pairs, one will go through the shrieking shack and the next will go through the one eyed witch statue, and wait ten minutes in-between each pair. Everyone got it?" McGonagall said in a hurried whisper. "Professor who are we pairing with?" asked Ginny. "Oh right! Hermione come with me and Ginny go with Professor Sprout" McGonagall said and looked at her watch "Hermione and I will go first through the statue and meet everyone at the three broomsticks" she said after realizing that they needed to leave and quickly. She grabbed Hermione's wrist and rushed down the hallway towards the statue.

An hour later all of the females currently residing in Hogwarts made it to the three broomsticks without being noticed by any of the make residence. The group then made their way to a table that had a lone female sitting with her head covered by an expensive floppy pale pink summer hat (think Kentucky Derby) and a white sundress with pale pink seersucker pattern. Once they reached the table McGonagall started to address the woman when Hermione and Ginny recognized her immediately. "Narcissa?" Hermione inquired. "Yes dear" she replied turning to face the group "I hear that you girls are in need of finding suitable dresses for the cocktail party. Am I correct?" "Yes Narcissa" Ginny replied "Well then what are we waiting for?" Narcissa said standing from the table and walking towards the door. Thus starting the hunt for the perfect cocktail dresses for the two students. By the fifth store and countless dresses later the female professors sat waiting outside the dressing rooms for the girls to try on their picks of dresses. Hermione was the first one out of the dressing room and she was wearing Professor Sinistra's pick. She had on a hot pink knee length strapless satin dress with a pleated waist band that ties in the back and pockets. The professors brought out their conjured score boards and let's just say the score was a little pathetic. So she went back in the dressing room to put on the next dress. Once Hermione was in the dressing room Ginny came out with Narcissa's pick on. The dress was a stunning one of a kind couture dress. It was a flowing knee length sleeveless dress made of a silky smoke colored fabric. The dress had a scoop neckline and a black and chrome flowered broach that sits on the front of the empire waist. The broach had black ribbons attached to it to make a belt that sits just underneath her breasts. The professor's score was unanimous. She took the dress off and changed back to her normal clothes while the shop assistant got her the shoes and accessories for the dress. Hermione was coming out of the dressing room as Ginny went to change in to her normal clothes. Hermione had on the dress that Professor McGonagall had picked, she barely got out of the room when Narcissa called the assistant to get her the shoes and accessories for the dress she had on. The dress was a form fitting onyx black satin one shoulder dress that came to just above her knees. The shoulder was detailed with black flowers the same material as the dress and a simple ruffle on the outer edge of the flowers, the top of the dress had two angled pleats that crossed where the shoulder attached (making her breasts look huge). After the two were handed everything they needed for their dresses they paid and the group decided to head back to the school seeing that dinner was in forty-five minutes, they said their goodbyes to Narcissa (she declined their dinner invitation) and were on their way.

Professor McGonagall vanished their shopping bags to the 'spa' to keep it away from prying boys and professors (Kind of like hiding the evidence of where they had been) and rushed to dinner. The group made it just in time to see the Great Hall doors closing behind Professor Dumbledore who had just entered. They went in and ate with the men and made small talk all knowing that they would talk in more detail later after dinner. As dinner was coming to a close Dumbledore asked to speak with Professor McGonagall and told the students that they needed to go to their rooms and set them up. The walk up to the Head's room was very quiet for they were all tired from their activities (even though the girls had no idea what the guys did all day and vice versa). They entered the common room and went to a door (Hermione and Draco at one, Blaise and Ginny at the other). They walked in and the rooms decorated the rooms how the occupants wanted. Hermione and Draco's room was done mainly in black and silver because the room couldn't decide on and accent color. While Blaise and Ginny's room was done in earth tones (Greens and Browns). The furniture in the rooms were similar queen sized bed, writing desk, vanity (for the girls), two chests of drawers and a massive walk-in closet with a his and her side. Photos of their friends and families were littered everywhere in the rooms as well as photos of the four of them from the summer. The teens didn't stay up much longer for they were exhausted and it was 11:30 at night. They whispered their goodnights and went to sleep.

Meanwhile after dinner:

Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting in his office. "What were you thinking?" Dumbledore growled in anger. "Oh Albus! You can't keep them locked up here forever. They had fun, isn't that what matters. She may not make it through this, let her have some fun!" McGonagall ranted. "You don't think I know that!" Dumbledore yelled in frustration. "Just think of what could have happened if someone recognized her…" he started "But no one did!" interrupted McGonagall "She had fun today. You know if you try to control her life and she finds out, she is going to go running straight to him! She is very independent and can take care of herself! I know that she is your only living relative left so don't make her turn against you!" McGonagall screamed as she stood up and stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stared at the door she just slammed shut with his anger dwindling as he let her words sink in. The only thing running through his mind was 'what have I done'. Dumbledore sat behind his desk (He had been standing/leaning on his desk while talking to McGonagall) "what have I done?" he whispered into nothingness as a single tear drop slowly fell from his left eye. "From this moment on I will let you live your life the way it is should be, but know this if something bad should happen I will protect you till my death" he said to know one in particular, he then stood up from his desk and walked to his bedroom to turn in for the night.

The next morning at breakfast was tense. The table was rectangular Dumbledore sat at one head while Professor McGonagall sat at the other. The female professors sat on McGonagall's end of the table while the male professors sat on Dumbledore's end leaving the middle for the students. The tension around the heads of the table radiated throughout the entire meal making everyone feel awkward. Not much conversation was said at the table that morning. Draco and Hermione soon stood up and dismissed themselves to go to the library to research the potion. Blaise and Ginny dismissed themselves shortly after to go to the lake, Harry and Ron dismissed themselves as well to go to the pitch. The four walked out of the castle doors together not really making any small talk for the air at breakfast was still surrounding them. They soon parted with a wave and continued on their journeys. The two pairs were enjoying the silence of the grounds for tomorrow students would be arriving. The four had lazed/flown around for most of the afternoon only coming in when a house elf summoned them for lunch.

Hermione and Draco had made a nice little dent in their research. They almost knew everything about the two potions they needed too (Hermione researched one and Draco the other). The two decided that they were going to have a picnic today since the students would be here tomorrow. They walked down to the kitchens while everyone else was walking to the Great Hall. After getting their food they made sure the coast was clear and wouldn't be seen by anyone that would intrude on their picnic (it was kind of like a date). The two picked a spot under a lone tree a few feet from the shore of the lake. They sat there for quite some time laughing, eating, and enjoying each other's company. After they finished eating Draco leaned up against the tree with his legs spread out in front of him. His left leg was bent at the knee and he currently had his arm resting on the top of the knee. Hermione accepted his unvoiced invitation for her to come sit with him. As she drew nearer to him he reached out to her hips to help guide and balance her as she sat between his legs. After she was settled she leaned back against his her head just to the right of his chin and his arms settled across her waist in a protective embrace. The two talked well into the late afternoon but the talk faded as the fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace. That was how they were found when Dumbledore came to see how their research was going (he checked the library but they weren't there and a house elf said they were outside). As he watched them while walking up to them he noticed that she would always be protected and the boy would never let her out of his sight. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile as he woke them up to come inside for dinner.

At dinner the atmosphere was one of peace. Dumbledore had apologized to McGonagall earlier that afternoon. The group was really curious about where Hermione and Draco had been all day. As all the other occupants (except for Snape) inquired them about how their day was and where they were, Dumbledore stayed silent with a knowing smile on his face. Soon after dinner finished the genders split to either play games or go get their nails done in the makeshift 'spa'. Before parting in the hall Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead (earning a few "awes" from the female professors) and told her that he would see her back in the common room.

The rest of the night passed much like it did the first night. The females gossiped and Hermione and Draco were the subject of many conversations, and the males played cards or video games (who also made small talk about Hermione and Draco).

After making it back to the common room the four occupants headed to bed Hermione and Ginny looked at each other said their goodnights and she tomorrow would be a girl's day. They then said goodnight to the male that they were not sharing a room with and went into their rooms as the guys said goodnight and followed suit, shortly after the four occupants of the Head's dorm where fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I know I am taking forever to update but I promise you it is coming along! I plan on finfishing this story soon and I already have a few ideas for more stories. HINT: the next on is titled _Chasing Dreams not Diamond Rings._**

* * *

><p>The next morning came too early for the occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was the day that teachers and students both looked forward too and dreaded. It was the arrival of the students who were to call Hogwarts for the next school year. Ginny and Hermione as planed had their spa day with the other female teachers, all enjoying the last few hours of peace before all hell breaks loose. As promised Dumbledore brought Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, and Pansy to the school early so they could get ready with Hermione and Ginny. The six students were sitting in salon chairs placed in a circle facing each other. In front of them sat a vanity that contained anything and everything they would need to get ready for the dance. Along the rear wall in the 'spa' was aligned with curtained dressing rooms and the girls' dresses hung outside of their designated dressing room. The wall on the right had six pedicure chairs just waiting to be used. The female professors then stepped up behind the girls and started envisioning how they wanted each girl to look for the dance (each girl either had one teacher and a personal assistant, two teachers, or a teacher and mother figure). Hermione was shocked to see Narcissa whispering with McGonagall about how to do her hair and make-up, she was even more shocked when she heard Ginny exclaim Tonks' name. Once each of the older women had finished discussing how they wanted their student to look they set to work. First the girls got their nails done, then hair and make-up. By the time all of that was finished Dumbledore was knocking on the door to let the ladies know that if they didn't hurry their fashionably late entrance would be tacky if they were running any later. They quickly jumped up from their chairs and hopped into the dressing rooms. After they dressed quickly the older women already had their shoes and accessories in hand ready to put on. After they finished they rushed down to the great hall to meet their dates outside of the double doors.<p>

Guys: the guys lazed about all day reading, doing research, and playing games. When they finally heard the train pull into the station they decided it was time to get ready. Dumbledore finally came to get them after the rest of the students were in the hall waiting for the party to start. Thirty more minutes of waiting and Dumbledore was getting a little impatient so he left to check on the girls. He came back ten minutes later and around another five the girls finally appeared.

One by one the girls filed into the landing in front of the doors each going to stand with their dates, next Dumbledore gave instructions that everyone was to enter the hall but Hermione and Draco (they were getting a grand entrance being head boy and girl). He then opened the doors and the group followed him in and took their seats at their tables (many round tables were set up out lining the dance floor). Dumbledore walked up to the staff table and started his usual beginning of the year speech. Once he finally finished and explained that the first years would be sorted in the middle of the party, he finally announced who the Head Boy and Girl are. "Without further ado I would like to introduce you to this year's Head Boy and Girl…Draco Malfoy and Hermione Riddle!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the doors of the hall flew open and Draco and Hermione walked in hand in hand. They heard gasps all around them neither knew if it was from her name or the fact that they looked like royalty walking into the hall. "Now that that is settled let's eat" Dumbledore finished as Hermione and Draco took their seats. After everyone had their fill, Hermione and Draco opened the dance with the traditional Hogwarts Waltz. "May I have this dance, my fair princess?" Draco asked as he bowed and offered her his hand. "Why of course you may my handsome prince" Hermione responded as she placed her hand in his and rising from her seat at the table. The pair then walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Shortly after they started Ginny and Blaise, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Lavender, Pavarti and Seamus, and Padma and Dean joined them on the dance floor. Everyone in the hall stared at the group in awe; they looked like a king and queen with the royal court (thus starting the new "clique" The Royals). No one had wanted to intrude on the magical moment created by The Royals, after the song ended the trance that seemed to be placed on The Royals was broken and the hall erupted into applause. Dumbledore shared a look with McGonagall and Narcissa after the rest of the hall sensed it was okay to get on the dance floor. The students danced for a few more songs until the first years were called to the middle of the Great Hall for their sorting. The older students had cleared the floor and went back to their tables, as the first years were sorted the hall seemed to realize that The Royals consisted of members of mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor (and one Ravenclaw). The first years also picked up on this and were even more determined to get into one of the two houses making up the now infamous group. After the sorting finished the dancing resumed, until Dumbledore told them it was all time to go to bed. The Royals were the last to leave the hall; they split at the staircases leading to the different dormitories (Padma to Ravenclaw, Pansy to Slytherin, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise to the Head Common Room, and Everyone else to Gryffindor tower). They had made plans to meet up for breakfast in the morning and went their separate ways. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny plopped down on the couches in the common room and started to talk about the strange things that had happened within a few hours. A few minutes later Draco had noticed that Hermione's breathing pattern had changed (she was laying down on the sofa with her head in Draco's lap), he looked down and saw that she was asleep. "Well" he said to Blaise and Ginny (who was almost asleep) "I do believe it is time to do to sleep" Draco finished as he reached down a stroked Hermione's cheek. She sighed and snuggled closer into Draco. "Hermione Honey, let's go to sleep in our room" he said as she sat up. "Carry me" she half asked half pleaded and reached her arms out for him to lift her up. "You better be glad I love you" he said as he picked her up. She then snuggled deeper into is body as he chuckled at her and went up to their room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and summoned her some pajamas to change into. He walked into their bathroom to change into his pajamas and to dive her some privacy. When he walked back into their room he noticed that Hermione had already changed and was asleep again. He walked over to his side of the bed climbed in and fell right to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The month of school flew by quickly and before they knew it, it was nearing the middle of October. Hermione and Draco had been researching their potions every free chance they got. Blaise had also talked Hermione into trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team (she did just so he would shut up) and she made the team as a chaser. So far the team is undefeated and is scheduled to play Gryffindor the Saturday before Halloween (which would be the following weekend). Blaise and Ginny's relationship grew closer and closer with each passing day and Harry and Ron were ok with that as long as they didn't see it. Harry asked Pansy to be his girlfriend right after the welcome party and she said yes (she had broken up with the guy she took to Hermione's welcome back ball during the summer). Ron was still dating Lavender, and the twins were said to be just friends with Dean and Seamus but who really knows.

As for today…It is a Hogesmade day. The Royals were one of the first ones at the carriages, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny were in the head's carriage, while Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Lavender were in the second carriage, and Padma, Pavarti, Dean, and Seamus were in the third. The small groups were each deciding where they wanted to go before they planned to meet back up with the group for lunch. All the girls unknowingly decided to go to the costume shop and find costumes for this year Halloween ball (the theme was Heroes and Villains). Once the carriages stopped they all filled out and those that had arrived earlier moved out of the way of the Royals. They made their way to the shop talking amongst their selves (mainly the girls were talking to each other and the guys were talking to each other except Hermione and Draco). Once they entered the shop all the Hogwarts students saw them and left immediately (due to the fear of the Royals…not that they have done anything to make people fear them they had a very powerful aurora around them). Hermione and Ginny broke off from the group and went to look for villainess costumes while the rest of the group went to look and the heroes. "Why can't I just go as myself?" asked Harry "Because there would be no fun in that for me, besides if you did go as yourself who would I go as? Hermione? I don't think so" replied Pansy as she continued to look through the racks. "She has a point Potter" Draco said as Harry started to grumble after Pansy's answer. "Oh fine then who should I be?" "How about Superman?" suggested Ron holding up a costume. "I don't know…" replied Harry as he actually started to look for a costume.

On the other side of the store: "Ginny I think I found my costume" Hermione said as she held up a Poison Ivy costume. "OMG Hermione that is going to look so awesome on you!" Ginny shrieked "ok now that we found your costume help me find mine" "Ok Gin. What were you thinking?" "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" "I have on and I think it just might work" Hermione replied looking through the racks for a specific costume. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed a few minutes later "you can be Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy's best friend" "Hermione that costume is hot!" Ginny exclaimed "Let's get them and go find the others" Hermione said. On their way to the counter they heard the others talking about who they were. "I'm going as Wonder woman and Ron is going to be Flash" said Lavender. "I'm going as Catwoman and Dean is going as Spider-man" said Padma. "I'm going as Mrs. Incredible and Harry is going as Mr. Incredible" said Pansy. "I'm going as Ms. Marvel and Seamus is going to be Phoenix" said Pavarti. "What are you going as Draco? Blaise?" asked Harry and Rom at the same time. By that time the groups had come out of the isle and saw Hermione and Ginny with their costumes in a bag and were waiting on the others. "Hey babe" Draco said "Who are you going as?" he continued "It's a surprise" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. "I do like surprises" Draco said huskily as he kissed her lips. The rest of the group saw and started groaning and gaging. Hermione and Draco pulled apart and he shot them a glare while Hermione stuck her tongue out. The rest of the group paid for their items and went their separate ways for they still had an hour before they were supposed to meet for lunch. Hermione and Draco went to the Apothecary to get the ingredients for their secret potion (they finished their research and figured out how to combine them for maximum strength with a little help from Salazar). After getting their supplies they ventured over to Honeydukes to stock up on their candy supply. While in Honeydukes they met up with Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Lavender. "I should've known we would meet up with you guys here" Hermione said as she chuckled. "You know us" they replied as they continued looking around. Pansy and Lavender just rolled their eyes. Once Hermione and Draco got what they needed they helped Pansy and Lavender drag Harry and Ron to lunch. "Boys you are going to eat lunch! Will you please act like the 17 year old men that you are and walk on your own" Hermione scolded "I guess we can" Ron pouted then Hermione shot him a glare "I mean we are sorry for our actions and it will never happen again" Harry said quickly as Ron nodded his head. Hermione tried so hard not to bust out laughing but she lost her control and quickly after the small group was laughing at the two boys. "Come now or we are going to be late" Draco said as he was able to get a hold of himself first. He then pulled Hermione to him and they walked hand in hand towards the three broomsticks. When they arrived Blaise, Ginny, the twins, Dean, and Seamus were already there. They all sat down and ordered their food. As lunch went on they all talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the day and once that conversation was over the guys began talking about quidditch and the girls about the upcoming ball. "So Hermione," Pansy whispered "What are you going as?" Hermione looked around and saw that no one was watching or listening and leaned in closer to pansy who was on her right and whispered really softly who she and Ginny were going as. After she told Pansy, Pansy busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked "Draco and Blaise are going as Batman and Robin!" Pansy whispered through her laughter. Hermione started to laugh as well "Is it going to be an interesting night" Hermione said with a smirk. After the Royals finished their lunch they went their separate ways again. Everyone stayed in Hogesmade except for Hermione and Draco they went back to the castle to start the potion.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon it was time for dinner. Because of the great response to having many round tables at the welcome back party Dumbledore decided to keep them that way. They Royals were at their table enjoying dinner when Dumbledore and McGonagall came to speak with them. "Hermione I need to speak to you immediately following dinner" Dumbledore told her as McGonagall addressed the whole table. "That was weird" Harry said once the professors left. "I know right! It's not every day that McGonagall praises you on your inter-house unity" replied Padma. Hermione then turned to Draco and whispered in his ear that Dumbledore need to see her after dinner and that's why McGonagall provided a distraction. He nodded his head and went back to eating (anything else would have been suspicious to the rest of the group). Dinner ended shortly after that. Hermione made an excuse about having to go to the library for something and went to the Headmaster's office.

Once in the office Dumbledore cast a security charm and an eavesdropping charm. "Hermione what I am about to tell you is of grave importance" Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "What is it Uncle?" Hermione asked curiously. "I was visited by my sister last night in a dream and she said that you and Draco have already started a potion that will severely weaken the Dark Lord. Is that correct?" "Yes it is" "Hermione how do you expect your father to come in contact with this potion?" we were going to throw it on him and possibly slip some in his pumpkin juice at the dinner before our initiation" "Hmmm… those are very good ideas, in fact that is what I was going to suggest myself. Do you know how we could get him to drink it?" "I'm not exactly sure yet but I was thinking about getting a house elf to put it in his drink before they deliver it" "That's a good idea and I think I know the perfect house elf to do it" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think I know just who you are thinking of" Hermione replied with a smirk. "Good. Now I have a favor to ask of you" "what is it that you need?" "I need you to be careful and to have someone with you at all times. It is getting even more dangerous out there and I just need to know that you are and will be safe" "I will uncle. As it is Draco and I are rarely apart and if we are Blaise or Harry and Ron are with me." She said trying to reassure him. "Alright. You may go then and be on your best behavior!" he said as she stood from her chair. "I am always on my best behavior" she said with a smirk and walked out the door. As she walked down the steps she noticed Draco waiting on her. "Hey baby what are you doing here?" "Well you see I heard that there was this beautiful girl in the Headmaster's office and I was hoping to catch a peek at her. You haven't seen her have you?" Oh Draco" she said as she smacked him on the arm playfully. They then started on their journey to their common room. They got about halfway there when they heard someone crying. They began to investigate and found a fourth year Ravenclaw sitting in a dark hallway. Draco turned to Hermione and said to her that she could handle it and waited for her at the entrance to the hall. "Kyra?" Hermione asked. The girl then looked up with a horrified expression on her face. "Who are you?" she asked then she noticed Hermione's pin "You're the Head Girl?" "Yes I am. Do you mind telling me why you're crying?" Hermione asked as she slid down the wall nest to Kyra. "Well I've been dating my boyfriend since second year and he just told me that he had been cheating on me with some tramp in Slytherin" Kyra said sounding devastated. "Can I tell you something that my mother always told me?" "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Kyra said. "Before my mother died she always told me that 'Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree.' I know that you are hurting and you think that something is wrong with you but one day some boy will come along and change all that" as Hermione finished saying that to Kyra she looked down the hall to where Draco was and smiled with a small tear escaping from her eye. Kyra looked up to Hermione and said "Your mother must have been one great woman to have raised a daughter as kind as you are. Thank you so much for telling me that, you have no clue how much it means to me and it also gives me hope that one day I'll have what you have with Draco." As she finished the tears kept rolling down her cheeks and Hermione engulfed her into a hug. The girls then got up off the floor and walked over to where Draco was. He handed Kyra his handkerchief and told her that they would walk her back to her house common room. Kyra accepted and they left. After they dropped Kyra off at her house Draco turned to Hermione and hugged her tightly as silent tears made rivers down her cheeks. "I know that must have been hard on you but I am so proud of you for doing it. You just made that girl's night and gave her the hope of being in love. You truly are a princess." As he said that he gave her a light kiss on the forehead, wiped her eyes, and took her hand. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way back to the Head's common room.

As soon as the door opened Ginny pounced on them. "I was so worried! Where have you been?" she half scolded in her Molly Weasley voice. "Ginny we're fine we had something to take care of. Blaise get your mind out of the gutter (she said as she shot him a glare). We heard a girl crying and we went to check it out. Turns out her boyfriend had been cheating on her and just broke up with her to be with his other girl." She said nonchalantly. "Wow you've had a busy night" Ginny started… "So what did Uncle want?" Blaise finished. "He told me to never be alone and to keep an eye out…the usual" "SO anyone up for a movie?" Blaise asked "Only if I get to pick" Hermione answered. "I guess that's fine" said Draco. Hermione smirked at Ginny and went to pick out the movie. Ten minutes later the movie was picked, everyone was in their pajamas, and the popcorn was made. "So Mia what movie are we watching?" asked Draco as he sat on the sofa waiting for Hermione to join him. "Burlesque" she answered with a smirk as the boys groaned. They stopped with a glare from Ginny and settled down to watch the movie, and that is how they awoke the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

The next week flew by rather quickly and before anyone realized it was the Friday before the Halloween dance. The girls had once again arranged to get ready in the spa and the boys were going to get ready in the heads' common room. The Royals had been given permission to miss all their classes since they were either the heads or prefects, and were decorating the Great Hall. Meals were being served in the house common rooms, many of the students took their lunch outside because it was one of the last semi-warm days before winter came.

While in the hall the Royals could hear all the other students passing by on their way to the grounds. Let's just say that the guys would have rather been outside practicing for the game tomorrow than decorating. "Honey" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "What dear?" she said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "I love you" he whispered huskily into her ear. She turned her head so she could look at him and said "Draco Malfoy are you trying to seduce me so you can go practice?" At this point all the other Royals turned to look at them and waited for his reply. "Are you seducible?" he asked back with a cocky tone and an arrogant smirk to accompany it. Everyone else in the hall gasped in shock as Hermione's hair and eyes started to flash different colors (the shock factor was her eyes flashing red). Hermione ripped out of his arms and turned to face him. "The girls and I have been working on making the hall look perfect for tomorrow and all you boys have done is complain and boarder-line beg to go outside! Now you have to gall to attempt to seduce me into letting you go outside! You know what Draco if you can figure out how to get the damn dance floor to float, then we will talk about you going outside!" she said as she stormed across the hall to get as far away from them as possible. Ginny then walked up to a sullen looking Draco "Good luck on that floor Hermione has been working on it for two hours now" she said as she patted him on the shoulder and went back to her tasks. Blaise (who had been helping Hermione with the floor) came and stood beside Draco once everyone was back to work. "Shit! What have I done?" Draco said softly as he watched Hermione across the hall. "Dude I don't know how you are going to fix this one. Maybe just give her some time and let her calm down" Blaise said. The boys then decided to get to work on the floor. The group took a break for dinner a few hours later. Draco led Hermione to a separate table so they could talk things through. "Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't think attempting to seduce you would have made you that mad. I was just trying to make you smile. I hate it when you're mad at me" he said looking down at his plate. "Draco" she started as she lifted his chin up to look at her "I'm the one that should be sorry. I got so frustrated working on the floor that I took it out on you. If it were any other time I wouldn't have gotten that angry and I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." After that was said both of their faces broke out into grins as they hugged and kissed (no one at the other table missed the makeup) and went back to eating, all with an air of relief surrounding them. After dinner was finished Hermione, Draco, and Blaise figured out how to get the dance floor floating, and by that time all the other decorations had been put up. All that was left was for one more charm to be added so people couldn't fall off the dance floor and then they were done. Everyone went back to their rooms while Hermione and Draco went to tell Dumbledore that the Hall was finally decorated. After that they went to their room and went to bed for they had a long day to look forward to.

The next morning both the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch teams were up bright and early, and of course the Heads' common room was full of trash talk as they had breakfast since Harry and Ron had come to join (they didn't want Ginny to be alone in an all Slytherin environment…really they just came for Hermione's cooking). The dining room had been divided into sides with Hermione and Ginny at the heads of the table (they really weren't participating in the trash talk, just making fun of the boys as they did). The girls had laughed so much that their stomachs hurt and the boys didn't seem to notice until they were getting up from the table to see Hermione and Ginny rolling around on opposite sides of the floor in silent laughter. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged and then went to get the female member of their team off the floor. Ten minutes later Hermione and Ginny had stopped laughing and were now gearing up for the game.

It was thirty minutes before the game started and all the players were in their zone when the captains stood up to make their pre-game speeches. After the speech it was time to go. The Slytherins were out on the field first. As soon as Draco was announced the team took one final warm-up lap and waited for the Gryffindors. After the Gryffindor's final lap the teams took their places and the captains (Harry and Draco) met at the center of the field. Madame Hooch was talking to the boys while the teams waited anxiously to know who was in possession first. Draco then flew up to Hermione, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that they had the Quaffle first. Hermione then signaled to the other chasers that they had possession and waited for the game to start. Madame Hooch ascended to the middle of the players and told them she wanted a good, clean, and fair game. After that she released the balls and the game started. Hermione caught the Quaffle and headed towards the goals but was stopped so she tossed it to Adrian Pucey and he was able to make a goal. The game had been quick paced and before you knew it the score was 80-50 Slytherin. Hermione then signaled to Draco to end this game. An hour later the game had finally ended. For the first time since their first year Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor. Harry wasn't even sad that he lost because his new friends and his best friend played so well, especially Hermione. He had never seen Hermione fly like that nor had he seen her play such an intense game of quidditch. After they landed he went and engulfed her into a hug followed by Ron and Ginny. "You guys stop that!" she exclaimed when they didn't let up for five minutes. The only reason they let go was because Draco wanted her. "You can unhand my girlfriend now" Draco said with his voice full of amusement. The trio reluctantly let go so Draco could have her. Draco then picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder and made a break towards the castle. He then locked them in their room for the next two hours (doing god knows what) when Ginny came pounding on the door that they needed to go meet McGonagall and the other girls to get ready for the ball. Draco reluctantly let her out of the room with a promise of seeing her in a few hours. On the way to the spa Ginny found out that Hermione and Draco had many hot steamy make out sessions in their room and a really hot shower but they didn't have sex (both were waiting for the right time i.e. once they get married). Ginny also teased Hermione for the two hickeys she had on her neck. Hermione then had a flip out freak out because she didn't know any concealment charms. Ginny reassured her that the professors probably did which made Hermione freak out more. Hermione had just calmed down when they reached the spa.

Once inside the teachers had a field day doing their hair and makeup, once again. This time the girls were actually ready before the guys were. Dumbledore had them wait in an empty class room so the boys wouldn't see them as they came down. The boys arrived five minutes after the girls did. Dumbledore then told the girls they could come out and see the guys. Each girl filtered out and went to her respective guy. The other couples laughed at the irony in Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise's costumes. Once the laughter died down they entered the ball with every eye on them. The Royals all went straight to the dance floor to start off the ball. As they were walking up to the floor Dumbledore was making announcements about the costume contest and the feast. Once everyone was situated and Dumbledore had finished music began to play for the opening dance. Instead of staying with the same dance partner like they did for the first dance they traded off. By the end of the dance the hall erupted with clapping, and the ball began. The night was filled with fun and laughter. The dace ended at midnight and all the students were sent to their common rooms. Hermione and Draco decided to call it a night so they went to bed.

Shortly after falling asleep they started to have another dream: _'Princess you have done well on the potion but now is time that you train to fight. You will be summoned sooner that we have thought. But I am positive you already knew that. (Draco turned his head to the side and saw Hermione nodding her head). Good that means your powers are starting to come in full force.' said Salazar. 'My dears do not be frightened about what is to come in the future embrace it and use it to your advantage' said Apollo. 'Hermione you must tell Albus what you saw. He needs to know' said Angelina. 'Draco now is the time to test your power' said Artemis. 'What is my power?' Draco asked. 'You will see in the near future…here is a hint it is one that you and Hermione share, but neither of you have gotten it yet' Artemis replied with a smirk on her face. 'You know what she is talking about don't you Hermione?' asked Harmonia. 'Yes I do' replied Hermione. 'Would you care to fill me in?' asked Draco softly. 'We are animal shifters. We can transform into any animal that we wish' Hermione replied. 'Princess you must go now but do take care and tell Albus.' said Salazar as the dream faded._

Hermione and Draco both sat up in bed. "Why didn't you tell me you saw something?" asked Draco. "Because I was hoping that it was just my imagination and if I didn't tell anyone it wouldn't come true" she replied with silent tears falling down her cheeks. Draco saw them and immediately pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I asked" "It's fine, I just need to start believing in my visions more" she said as she pulled away. "We need to go to Dumbledore right now" she said hopping off the bed throwing on a cloak and grabbing a book out of the night stand. Draco did the same except he didn't grab a book. They slipped on their shoes and went to the headmaster's office.

Once they got to the office they noticed that they weren't the only ones there. They were having an emergency Order meeting. "I had a feeling you two would be coming tonight" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Sorry Professor but there is some things that I need to share with you" Hermione said as she handed him the book filled with her visions. 'Is this what I think it is?" he asked looking at the book in her hands. "Yes sir it was left for me in my mother's possessions. I think the note said it was your sister's as well" Hermione replied. "Yes, it was Angelina's. Do you know what she kept in this book?" "Her visions" "Is that what you have been doing?" "Yes" "Every vision you have ever had is recorder on these pages?" "Yes Uncle" after she said that Dumbledore gave her a hug and took the book to read the visions. The Order sat quietly as Dumbledore read the book. All of a sudden the book was slammed shut and Dumbledore stood up. They are taking the children sooner than we agreed on. We must increase security and keep them here no matter what. (He then turned to Hermione and Draco) I'm sorry but you two will be under lock down from now until Christmas. You will be escorted to classes and meals by members of the Order and faculty members. Please do not let me catch you anywhere, even the bathroom, without an escort." The two teens nodded once he was finished talking. "You may go back to your rooms Professor McGonagall and I are going to escort you there personally and we are also going to place charms on you rooms to let us know if you need anything and also extra security charms. We will know if anyone that is not a student will enter your rooms. Also we are going to block your fire place and remove your windows." With all of that being said the group walked out of Dumbledore's office and headed towards the Head's room. "Also I am having the Order guard outside of your rooms" he said as he finished placing the charms on the doors, windows, and the fire place. Once he was finished Hermione and Draco were given a dreamless sleep potion and sent to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next week and a half went by as smooth as it could with Hermione and Draco being constantly watched by the Order. It was a Friday and also the day before a Hogesmade weekend. Needless to say Hermione was currently in her Uncle's office begging him to let her and Draco go to Hogesmade. "Hermione I said no and that's final!" Dumbledore said angrily. "I have already lost your mother to them and I am not willing to lose you too" he finished. "You weren't the only one that lost her!" Hermione yelled back as she stood up and walked to the door. The door then slammed shut behind her and she ran into Draco's awaiting arms (he was waiting outside with the rest of their guard. McGonagall saw the distraught girl as she came down from the office and immediately went to talk to Dumbledore. Once she walked in he looked up and said "Don't say it, I know I'm on the verge of losing her too, bit I just can't let her go it's not safe and I'm not willing to risk losing the only family member I have left." "But Albus you know that they have to go or else this is going to go on forever. We will be ready if anything happens, if Voldemort is able to abduct them then we will just have to go and get them. Do you really think that you are the only one who is on the verge of losing her? The entire order has been on their toes about this not to mention her friends. Stop being so damn selfish and let her go!" McGonagall finished with a frustrated sigh. "Alright, alright but I'm going too" he said standing from his desk to prepare for tomorrow. "We will be meeting tonight at 8 to go over the game plan. Tell everyone" with that being said McGonagall walked out of the office and the guard escorted the two teens back to their room.

Hermione and Ginny were so excited to go shopping together and to most importantly start buying Christmas presents for everyone. The girls were up bright and early Saturday morning and were trying their hardest not to wake the guys up with their giggling and squeals of joy, but it didn't work. So the four got dressed and went down to breakfast along with their body guards. They flew through breakfast and before they knew it they were in the carriages going to Hogesmade. The girls decided that they would leave the boys to their shopping so they could do their own and meet up at the three broomsticks later. Hermione and her three personal guards (Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Molly Weasley), Ginny and half of the guard (roughly about 15 adults) set off to find what they were looking for. The guard quickly spread out in Hogesmade so they didn't attract too much attention but were never far away. Hermione, her personal guards, and Ginny decided that they wanted to go in search of gifts first before they started to shop for themselves. The girls had just about finished their shopping when it was time to meet the boys for lunch. Everyone gathered around in the three broomsticks and the boys kept trying to get the girls to tell them what they bought, but the girls weren't budging. They did this all throughout lunch and when the girls finished they gave each other a wink and stood up said a quick goodbye and left before the guys could protest.

They went back to their shopping and along the way they met up with the rest of the girls. They helped the others shop for Christmas presents and had a little bit of a shopping spree for themselves. They did have a yule ball coming up. All the girls went to shop for their dresses while Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy went to a new designer's shop for a custom dress. After the girls had either their dresses or their design they went to look for accessories and shoes. Once they found everything they needed they headed back to the castle, hopefully before the boys so they could hide the presents. While making their way to the carriages they spotted the bots outside of the quidditch shop and sneakily made it to the carriages not noticing that someone had gone missing.

The girls made it all the way back to the castle and were on their way up to their rooms when McGonagall stopped and asked them where Hermione was. The girls looked around and the majority of the group shrugged assuming that she already made it up to her room, while Ginny and Pansy looked at each other with a knowing glance. "Professor I think it happened" stated Ginny while her eyes were starting to tear up. "Oh dear I must contact Albus immediately! You girls round up the boys and stay in your common rooms till you hear from me or another teacher" she said the last part quietly to Pansy and Ginny. "We are going to stay together in the head's common room if you need anything Professor" Ginny said as she noticed the scared look on Pansy's face (she was the only one down in the Slytherin common out of the group). "That's fine now go straight there the half of the guard will accompany you up there. Send for Draco when you get there. Hopefully he is still with the boys." She said as she walked up to the headmaster's office to tell him the news (he had left after lunch for an emergency meeting). As the girls made their way to the Head's common room they met up with the guys along the way. "Have you seen Draco?" Harry asked them franticly "he went off to get Hermione's present over an hour ago and we checked everywhere in Hogesmade, but we couldn't find him". The girls all shared a worried look and Ginny told him that they would tell him when they got to the common room due to it being to public and anyone could overhear.

After the group reached the common room Ginny told McGonagall what Harry had told them about Draco's disappearance. McGonagall put the common room on lockdown to make sure that none of the headstrong friends decided to run after their missing friends. For the students minutes seemed like hours and hours felt like days, the waiting had brought out the worst in their thoughts. Many of the girls had emotional breakdowns and even some of the male occupants had a breakdown as well.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office: McGonagall had burst in the door with tears streaming down her face "Albus it happened. I am so sorry that I talked you into letting them go and now…" she wasn't able to continue through her heart wrenching sobs. "Don't worry I was hoping for this to happen" as Dumbledore said this McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that let me explain. I placed a "bug" so to say on Hermione and Draco to track exactly where they are at all times. My emergency meeting was with the aurors and the rest of the order apart from the guard, I told the guard yesterday. We know exactly when they were taken and where they will end up." "Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me and the rest of the professors we have been worried sick about those two" McGonagall said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Because I knew you and the professors would act differently towards the students if you knew that they were going to be snatched but we were going to know where they were at all times" "that makes sense. What are we going to do now?" "Now we wait until they have settled down, they keep moving Hermione and Draco to different places, sometimes together and the other times not." "Do you think we should inform the students currently on lockdown in the Head's common room?" "Yes but take them to the room of requirement. They need to be prepared for anything that happens tonight" "Albus you don't mean…" "Yes they are coming, this ends tonight" Dumbledore interrupted her and continued "I will not risk the life of my only niece anymore. Make sure they are ready tonight and be sure they know of what is to happen, and most of all make sure Harry is ready." With that he shooed McGonagall out of his office and towards the Head's common room.

Once she reached the common room the sight that met her was devastating. The teens were all huddled around each other the guys cradling their crying counterparts. She started to tear up just looking at the sight. "Alright, alright lets dry our tears; there is a war to be won." She said and it defiantly got their attention. "Professor what are you talking about?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore wants you to be ready to fight." "Fight what? When?" Blaise asked. "The deatheaters and Voldemort. As for when I'm not really sure but Dumbledore will fill you in later on. For now we must get you to the room of requirement so you can be training. On your feet lets go, the sooner we get there the more prepared you'll be." The teens all arose to their feet with a new found determination, not only were they fighting to get their friends back but for the freedom of the entire wizarding world.

The walk to the Room of Requirement was quiet but as soon as the door shut it brought back memories of Dumbledore's Army and the non-Slytherins got to work training. Harry looked over to the two and beckoned them forward to get some training in too. The group trained for what seemed like minutes when dobby was sent to bring them dinner. After they finished eating they sat around for a few minutes to gather their thoughts, for they were about to start dueling the animatronic deatheater and each other. The majority of the group had gone when there was a knock on the door. Ginny stopped what she was doing (dueling with Ron and winning) and went to open the door. When she opened it she gasped in surprise, which alerted the others that it was not a professor. "What are you all doing here?" Ginny asked "McGonagall sent us to train" replied a familiar male voice. "Well by all means come in we were short a few anyways" Ginny replied as she opened the door wider for them to come in. In walked the rest of Dumbledore's Army and some of the Order. The previous group of teens just stood there in shock until someone shouted "well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" that got Harry in gear. He then started grouping people in stations so they could focus on one thing at a time (just like in the Dumbledore's Army meetings). They all trained as hard as they could and when they felt like they couldn't train any longer they changed stations. It was well into the night before the group stopped training, Dumbledore had finally sent for them.

The meeting with Dumbledore was short, sweet, and to the point. Everyone had a job to do and a team to do it with. If this mission failed then so did the fate of the wizarding world. Harry had the hardest job of all: to take down Voldemort. Needless to say the weight of the world rested on his shoulders and he was starting to feel the pressure. The female professors decided to open up their 'spa' for everyone for the first time. That way they could all go into battle with relaxed muscles. The next morning would come bright and early but they were going to meet it head on with strong minds and leaps of faith.


	22. Chapter 22

The girls were sneaking around the backs of the shops in Hogesmade to avoid the guys. Hermione had ducked behind a big pile of timber and wood. Before she knew it she had stepped on a portkey and was transported to a dark and damp alleyway, and she was surrounded by deatheaters on all sides. She was quickly bound and gagged and taken to the back of a shop, where the deatheaters called on the Dark Lord for directions. She was then moved to three more places that she didn't recognize when she saw another group of deatheaters with Draco.

Meanwhile: Draco and the guys had been buying gifts for the girls when Draco spotted the perfect gift for Hermione, he told the guys to go on ahead and he would meet back up with them. Once he was in the shop someone hit him from behind with a stupefy. He was quickly moved out of the shop before the shop owner noticed a thing. The deatheaters then took him to the group that had Hermione and from there they were moved to many different locations sometimes together but mostly apart.

After what seemed like hours Hermione and Draco had ended up in the dungeons at Riddle Manor. They were finally released from the binds that the deatheaters put them in and were left in their cold and dank cells.

Hermione crawled over to the edge of her cell in hopes of at least being able to hold Draco's hand as they waited for what the Fates had in store for them. As soon as she was reaching for his hand the door to the dungeon burst open. Voldemort and his inner circle of deatheaters walked into the light.

Voldemort walked into Hermione's cell and looked her over to make sure she wasn't harmed (she is his daughter after all). He then lifted her chin with his index finger and said "It seems that the Dark Heiress has returned." He then turned to Bellatrix and Narcissa and told them to take Hermione to a room that was deemed hers and told them to prepare her for the dark mark ceremony that is to happen in two days. After the women left the dungeons Voldemort and the men of the inner circle went into Draco's cell.

"Young Mr. Malfoy it seems you have finally decided to join the winning side." Voldemort said with a menacing cackle. Then the inner circle proceeded to torture Draco with the most painful curses. Lucius had gracefully bowed out of the torturing of his son and left the dungeons.

With the women: Hermione was lead to a room fit for a princess, but she could care less about how the room looked knowing that Draco was still down in the dungeons. They walked into the room and lead Hermione to sit on the bed, Bellatrix went into Hermione's walk-in closet to find her a more suitable and proper for her to wear around the manor. Narcissa quickly leaned over towards Hermione gave her a quick hug and told her that everything would be okay. Hermione just looked at her and was about to ask her how she knew everything was going to be okay, but Bellatrix had come back from the closet with an elegant black gown in hand. They then proceeded to get Hermione ready for dinner with her father and the inner circle.

Draco was allowed to come to dinner considering in two days he would be part of the inner circle. Once Hermione entered the room her face lit up at the sight of Draco but she immediately noticed the state he was in. Hermione knew better than to run to him (Narcissa's hand on her wrist also told her not to). Hermione calmly walked to her seat at the table, which was on Voldemort's left (he was at the head of the table) and Draco was seated on the left. Once she took her seat she reached out to Draco under the table and grasped his hand lightly. She felt how he tensed every time he moved and wondered what they did to him. Dinner went by without a word from the teens. After dinner was finished Draco was sent back down to the dungeons and Hermione was escorted to her room by Narcissa.

Once Hermione was in her room Narcissa shut the door behind her and placed a silencing charm and a muffling charm just to be sure. She then turned to Hermione and started to tell her the story of her and Lucius's switching sides in the war.

Once Narcissa was done telling Hermione the story she left Hermione to get ready for bed and to go to sleep.

After leaving Hermione Narcissa went to find Lucius. While looking for him she decided to stealthily pay a visit to Draco and hope to ease some of his pain. On her way to the dungeons she found Lucius retrieving some numbing potions for Draco. Lucius turned around to make sure no one was coming and was startled when he saw Narcissa with her shoes in one hand and the end of her long evening dress in the other hand. "Cissa what are you doing?" he said after he pulled her into the silenced room. "The same thing you are Luke" "Why are your shoes off and why are you holding your dress up? You could've charmed them quiet" "I know, but it's more fun this way" she said with a playful smirk as she walked out of the room and towards the dungeons. Lucius tried to stop her from going down to see Draco but her will to see her son overpowered his trying.

Once they reached his cell they saw him curled up in the far corner still trembling from the torturing he received after dinner. Narcissa ran to him once the door was opened. She reached to caress his cheek and he immediately flinched away from her. "Oh Draco!" Narcissa sobbed quietly. Draco heard her and slowly tried to open his eyes. He tried several times but the pain was too much. He then tried to clear his throat and call out to her. It was so soft that Narcissa and Lucius almost missed it. Lucius then rushed over to Draco with the potion and told Draco what it was. Once Draco took the potion, Narcissa pulled him into a loving embrace and kept whispering to him that it would all be over soon. He fell asleep shortly after his parents left his cell in fear of being caught.

That night the teens somewhat peaceful sleep was disturbed by another dream.

Dream: Hermione and Draco were standing in the middle of a ballroom with their ancestors surrounding them. "Princess it is time" said Slytherin "I hope you didn't forget the potion" said Harmonia. "I've got it. I stored enough in the vial hidden in my necklace that mother gave me for my birthday" Hermione replied calmly. Draco turned and looked at her with shock written on his face. "What?" Hermione asked him "How did you know that you were going to need it?" Draco asked her "well I may have had another vision, but all that was in it was me putting the potion in the vial. So I did" "I knew your mother's powers were going to come in handy one day" said Angelina. "My Angel we must not dwell on this much longer for our time is running out" said Apollo. "Princess you must somehow get your father to ingest that potion or it will not work and your chances of survival will be slim." "I will try my hardest to get him to take it. I have a pretty good plan" Hermione said with a hint of confidence. "Now as for you Draco stay strong it is almost over" said Artemis with a sad smile on her face. "I have a quick question" Draco said with a small voice. "What is it my dear?" "When will I get my powers?" "Draco you have already gotten them you just don't realize it and you haven't needed to use them yet" replied Harmonia. "What do you mean I already have them? Isn't this something that you have to train to be able to do it accurately?" he said now frustrated. "Draco you have been training" Hermione started but Draco interrupted her "No I haven't" "You have been training in your sleep, that's why you have been so tired lately" Hermione finished with a smile. "So you mean that if I tried to change into any animal right now I could?" "Yes" they all said together. "One last thing before our time is up" started Angelina "we will all give you a piece of advice to help you in this war" Harmonia finished. "I guess I will start… Harry will need you both so keep a close eye on him" said Artemis and then she faded away. "I guess I'm next… my Angel be wary when facing unknown opponents, they will know your weakness before you know theirs. Draco beware of your family, I think you know who I'm talking about" Apollo said, as he finished he bowed to the teens and faded away. "My turn… my advice for the both of you is to duel hard but fight harder. You are only as strong as the technique or style you are using. I love you both and good luck" Angelina said as she walked towards the fading light. "It has been a joy getting to know the both of you but know this I will continue to watch over you and your future to come. As for my advice never turn you back on anyone, war changes people" Harmonia said with a tear streaming down her face as she faded away. "My Princess and her chosen Prince you two are two of the most talented people I have ever met. My advice is to not dwell on what could have been but live for what is in front of you and laugh often." Salazar bowed to them and as he faded he spoke again "until we meet again my Queen". After he faded the dream ended.

Hermione was startled when she heard Narcissa beside her trying to wake her up. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hermione dear you have to wake up its time to start the day" Narcissa replied "Get up, go and shower while I get your clothes for the day" she said as she turned away from Hermione. As Hermione was showering she decided to put her plan in action for her father. Once she got out of the shower she asked Narcissa if she could speak with her father before they went to breakfast. Narcissa said that she would tell him she wanted to speak with him and left her to get dressed. Narcissa came back shortly and said that her father would be there in ten minutes. Narcissa proceeded to help Hermione with her hair and make-up. They had just finished when her father knocked on the door.

Voldemort walked in to the room and saw her sitting on her vanity chair. Narcissa had quietly left the room as soon as he entered. "You wanted to speak to me?" Voldemort asked "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to have tea with me?" "I never thought I would see the day when my daughter would willingly ask me to have tea with her. Yes I will" "Oh thank you daddy" Hermione said as she got up from her chair to give him a hug. They decided to have tea on the veranda instead of a big breakfast with the other deatheaters.

The house elves had left the tray to tea and fruit on a table while Hermione and her father were standing at the railing overlooking the gardens. Hermione walked away from the railing and went to the tea. She turned to her father who thankfully had his back to her and asked him how he liked his tea. Luck must have been on Hermione's side when he said that he wanted milk and sugar in his tea. She made his tea how he liked it and added the potion that was stored in her necklace. She gave him his tea and had to hide her grin behind her own tea as she watched him drink it. Voldemort sensed that nothing was wrong and continued talking to his daughter like a normal father would. They talked and talked for what seemed like hours until one of the house elves told them that lunch was being served.

After lunch Hermione was able to sneak down to the dungeons to see Draco with the help of Narcissa. She persuaded him to turn into a small rodent and follow her to her room. He did and that is where Narcissa found them an hour later. When Narcissa entered the room the teens were both asleep. She hated to wake them u but if she didn't then they would be in even more danger. "Kids wake up" she said as she shook them awake "Huh?" Hermione and Draco said simultaneously. "Get up its time" Narcissa said. This got their attention. "What do you mean? It's not time for the mark yet is it?" Hermione said nervously as Draco looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Calm down and no it isn't time for the mark it's time for…" Narcissa was interrupted by the Order members who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "That is what it is time for" Narcissa said with a smile on her face. The more Order members that arrived the more Hermione and Draco were confused. They were even more confused when their friends and classmates entered the room (it's a very big room). The royals ran up to their leaders and started to bombard them with questions. Hermione and Draco were finally able to figure out what was going on and they were ready to fight.


	23. Chapter 23

The teens proceeded to get ready for dinner as if nothing was wrong. The plan was set that the order would lay low until the middle of dinner then they would ambush the deatheaters and Voldemort.

Lucius and Narcissa had left the royals to catch up on what was going to happen tonight during dinner while the other order members disillusioned themselves and hid themselves in their designated hiding places.

Dinner was to start in thirty minutes and Hermione and Draco still needed to get ready. The royals quickly helped them and once they were done they others quickly disillusioned themselves and went to their places.

Those thirty minutes flew by for Hermione and Draco after getting ready Draco had to return to the dungeon s before someone came to get him for dinner. After he left her room Narcissa came back to give Hermione some things to help her get through the battle. She was given a signet ring with the Malfoy family crest (it had a protection charm placed on it as it was being made) and an open heart necklace that had been passed down her family line (it too had a protection charm in it). Hermione accepted them graciously. While Hermione was being given her things Draco was being given some things similar to hers by Lucius for protection.

The two groups then realized that it was time for them to go to dinner. They all walked quietly each one in his or her own thoughts and before they knew it the first course was being served.

'Two more courses' the order thought collectively. The teens made their usual small talk with Voldemort and the elder Malfoys. Before they knew it, it was half way through dinner.

A loud bang of explosives was heard outside of the dining room in the ballroom. The order was still disillusioned when Voldemort and the deatheaters had come running in. once all the deatheaters were inside the order locked the ballroom doors and the windows were spell proof. The deatheaters were cautiously looking all around them for where the boom had come from. The order then chose this moment to make themselves known and the battle had begun.

There were jets of stray lights coming from every direction. Hermione had gotten separated from the Malfoys and her friends. She found herself in an intense duel with Bellatrix. "I knew you were a traitor" sneered Bellatrix. "I had to be on your side to be a traitor" Hermione said venomously. The duel raged on and it seemed as if Bellatrix was able to counter every spell Hermione threw at her. Hermione was starting to lose massive amounts of energy and hope when she heard this voice like the wind. "it is time my dear child" the voice whispered. Before she knew it Hermione started to float roughly three feet above the ground and she started to glow a brilliant shade of gold. Her glowing had attracted the attention of all the occupants in the ballroom. Her glowing suddenly turned from Gryffindor gold to Slytherin silver and a voice over took the room.

'_The heiress of both light and dark holds a power of destruction._

_On the eve of her making the power shall awaken and good will over power evil._

_Shall the heiress be tempted by the night the power will destroy all things, but if showered by the light the power shall grow stronger by love and conquer the dark.'_

With one last whisper the glowing and floating stopped and a battle cry was released from an unknown participant and the prophecy was forgotten by most.

Hermione was able to swiftly conquer Bellatrix and move on to helping her friends in the order who needed it while she searched for Draco and Harry. She was able to find the both of them dueling back to back against Dolohov and Yaxley. She quickly noticed that the boys were having a rough time and helped them to defeat the two deatheaters. The trio then decided to search for Voldemort and help their friends along the way. They had come upon Ginny attempting to take on the Carrow twins on her own. Hermione went and helped the defeat the twins and saving Ginny from having more than a few small cuts and bruises. The girls then set off to find the others when they were summoned to help Neville and a few other DA members who were facing off with Greyback and a small group of deatheaters. Hermione was in the middle of holding off a deatheater when she felt something pull her to where her father had just started facing off with Harry. She ended the duel with the deatheater and seemed to teleport over to Harry.

Harry and Draco were able to find Voldemort in a short amount of time. Draco proved that he was a good duelist but he was no match for Voldemort's cruciatus curse. As Voldemort had his focus on Draco he never saw Harry coming until it was too late. Harry was able to expel Voldemort's wand from his hand and in doing so knocked him off his feet. Hermione was able to join them in this last and final spell. Draco and Hermione had both placed a hand on Harry's shoulders (they were giving him some of their powers i.e. Hermione's power of destruction) and together the three of the yelled out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort had finally been defeated!

Hermione then turned to the remaining deatheaters who were standing in shock at their lord's down fall and released her power. The remaining deatheaters were bound and immediately given the dementor's kiss (even though there were no dementors present) and sent to rot the rest of their miserable lives in Azkaban.

The rest of the royals then ran up to Harry, Draco, and Hermione to rejoice the fall of the darkest wizard of their time. All throughout the ballroom people were mourning and rejoicing for all the fallen warriors and their own lives. The royals were then escorted off the grounds and back to Hogwarts where the victory party was being held.

The girls hastily ran up to the room of requirement to get dresses for the party (they had to look their best) and to get ready. The party started two hours later and needless to say the royals were fashionably late (one of the girls couldn't find one of her shoes). The party was full of ministry officials and families and many speeches had been made by Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Around midnight Hermione and Draco were able to sneak off and go for a late night stroll around the castle.

Draco had stopped by an old oak tree off the shore of the lake and took Hermione's hands. He turned to her and got down on one knee. "Hermione you have been the most amazing girlfriend a guy could ask for and on top of that you have been the most amazing friend. I know our history together may not have started out like I would have liked it to but I am glad that in the end I was able to get to know you. I love you Hermione, and I love the way you laugh at my stupid jokes, the way you can walk into a room and instantly light it up, the way your nose crinkles when you read something you don't understand, the amount of love you give people, and most of all I love you for being you. I would be devastated if I had to go on living life without you by my side, Hermione Zena Love will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't help the tears that stared to fall from her eyes during his proposal and what made it even more magical was the fact that the first snow had started to fall as he asked his life changing question. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with pure joy as she told him she would love nothing more than to become his wife. Once she had given her answer the bushes near the tree they had been standing by erupted with the applause from their friends and family who were able to witness the event live (it was being broadcast in the great hall for the others).


	24. Epilogue

**Fifteen years later:**

"Hermione lets go we are going to be late!" Draco called from the foyer of their home.

She came waddling down the steps holding her 8 months pregnant stomach. She looked over to her husband and three children.

Callidora Rose Malfoy (aka Calli) was currently going into her 4th year at Hogwarts and that girl sure was he father's child. She was a chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team and was currently dating Harry and Pansy's middle child Brandon Zane.

The twins Cayden Michael and Aiden James (aka Aj) Malfoy took after their uncles (Harry, Ron, and Blaise) more than anything. They were entering their first year of Hogwarts. Many people believed these devious and cunning little boys would be in separate houses (Aj in Gryffindor and Cayden in Slytherin).

Along with the Malfoy twins, Ginny and Blaise's only Child Amarietta Odette (aka Marie) would be entering her first year as well (she took after her Aunt Monie and her love for books, she was a Gryffindor through and through). Georgia Nicole Weasley (Ron and Lavender's second child) would also be joining the twin in their first year (house is undetermined).

Hermione and Draco's unborn daughter will be named Narcissa Kathlean (after her recently deceased grandmother). The two are joyously waiting for her arrival as well as the arrival of Blaise and Ginny's second child (Andrew Liam).

Needless to say life was good to the royals (including the Pavarti, Padma, Seamus, and Dean) and they still get together from time to time to catch up and even host parties together.


End file.
